I'll Think About It
by avatarmerida
Summary: He couldn't count the amount of times he had proposed to her: all the times Roy asked Riza to marry him. Please read and review. Edit: All formatting issues have been fixed.
1. A Friendly Wager

He couldn't count the amount of times he had proposed to her.

The first had been years ago, before those pesky fraternization laws had even been an issue. It was back when he was studying alchemy under her father. Every so often, he'd find himself with a rare free afternoon and he enjoyed nothing more than spending this time with his master's daughter..

The two had begun to enjoy each other's company, though there wasn't much to do at the quiet little farm house. Luckily, they had each other to pass the time and RIza was always able to find create ways to do so.

"So what do you do again?"

"It's simple: you put the rock in the slingshot and then try to knock the can off the fence."

"That's stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"Okay, but why?"

"To perfect your aim."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid!" She smacked him on the back of the head and took the slingshot from him. "Just leave me alone before I use you as target practice."

"Aw c'mon, don't be mad," he said. "I didn't mean it, Riza. Honest."

She took her loaded slingshot and fired at the fence, knocking over not one but two cans. A perfect shot.

"Hey, you're pretty good," he offered, genuinely impressed. "Can I try?"

"I thought you said it was stupid."

"It looks kinda fun,"he admitted. "What, are you afraid I'm better at it than you?"

"Ha, fat chance," she remarked with a chuckle. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we should make this a little more interesting," he began with a mischievous smirk. "What do you say?"

"I'm listening..."

He knew Riza couldn't say no to a challenge, same as him. It was the best way he knew how to get her goat, and more importantly her attention.

"Okay, well there are 13 cans sitting on the fence. I bet you I can knock off more than you."

"And what do I get when you lose?"

"If you win," he continued, ignoring her remark. "Then... you're the queen this whole week. I'll do whatever you want: I'll jump in the lake, I'll cook your favorite foods, we'll play whatever games you want just name it. Anything short of sending me to prison or an early grave."

"It does sound tempting," she admitted. "So I assume the same applies if you win. Which you won't."

"Not quite," he said mischievously as he began to circle Riza. "What I have in mind for my prize is a little more... long term."

"What, you want a whole month or something?"

"No."

"A year? Now you're just being ridiculous."

"No. no nothing like that," at this point in time she associated this tone of voice with Riza trying to convince her of something ridiculous, but experience would show her it was something known as "flirting."

"If I win," he continued. "All I ask from you dear Riza Hawkeye is-" in one swift motion he took her hand in his and got down on one knee "your hand in marriage." His voice became booming and full, matching his dramatic movement.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Why? Afraid you'll lose?"

"You're not serious."

"Let's begin our little game so you can find out," he stood up and smoothly took the slingshot from her other hand and put it to her face. "Ladies first."

She snatched it from him without a word and prepared to shoot. She drew back the rubber and and closed one eye, focusing on her target.

"So I'n thinking a summer wedding, what do you think?" came Roy's voice from beside her. "I can see you as a summer bride, personally. But, hey I know how particular brides ca me. I mean I'm fine with just eloping if that's what you want."

"You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?"

She released and set the can flying. "You tell me."

Roy smiled; he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He took the slingshot from her and went to take his turn. He copied Riza's form, but his rock flew with much less though still managed to hit the can. He handed the slingshot back to her, looking as of he had already won.

This back and forth continued: Roy attempted to distract her:

"Do have your vows written yet? I think I have mine pretty much memorized. I think you may cry, Riza. It'll be a truly touching ceremony."

"'Mrs. Riza Mustang,' has a nice ring to it, huh? Unless you want to keep your maiden name, which I guess it fine too."

"I think 'Roy Jr.' for a boy and for a girl... I really like the name 'Elizabeth,' I don't know what do you think dear?"

But her aim remained perfect. He, however, struggled to keep up with her flawless consistency. The skill came so natural to her, but he had to try very hard to keep up with her. Finally, there was one can left. The were all tied up, 6 cans each and it looked like Riza was going to win the wager.

"So," Riza began mimicking Roy's smug tone as she prepared to shoot. "I like what you were saying earlier about jumping in the lake. I think I'll have you do that first, then there are some dishes in the sink I've been neglecting. After that, we'll see what other chores are waiting to be done..."

But before Riza had the chance to think of further ways to torture Roy, he broke out his last resort: the one guarantee he had to throw off Riza's game. He slide over and kissed her on the cheek, catching her completely off guard. Her face turned a gentle shade of red as she lost her train of thought and, most importantly, launched her rock prematurely and completely missed her target.

"Well, well, well," teased Roy as he watched the rock fly way over the fence. "Looks like someone doesn't have such perfect aim after all."

"You cheated,"

"Tsk tsk tsk, now technically I didn't," he said as he removed the sling shot from her clenched fist. "You really should be more precise when making deals, especially with me. I'm sure once we're happily married, you'll learn to love my little antics." he prepared to take his shot. "Just wait until your father learns of our engagement! I'm sure I'm the son he's always wanted. I mean, after all I am-."

Clang! The can fell from its place on the fence, looked surprised. He hadn't remembered firing the slingshot. in fact, he hadn't fired the slingshot. Confused he turned to Riza, whose stance confirmed the origin of th rock. She looked back triumphantly.

"You cheated," he whispered, slightly impressed,

"Tsk tsk tsk, " she mocked. "You never said we had to use the slingshot. You really should be more precise when making deals, Mr. Mustang."

She turned on her heel and began walking back to the house.

"I really thought I had a chance," Roy mused. She stopped, a hint of smile lurked in her voice.

"Oh please," she said. "You think you can win me over that easily?"

"No, I guess not."

"Try again when your aim's gotten better," she offered as she continued on her way. "And go jump in the lake."


	2. Sincerely Yours

The second time had been during Ishbal.

Roy saw war for what it was: morally corrupt, inhumane, and basically... hell. Every aspect of it was miserable: the environment, his duties as a soldier, and the people who joined him. Well, most of them.

"Look Roy! Can you believe it?!" gushed Maes. "My Gracia wrote me back already! I'm the luckiest man in the world! And she sent me a picture of her new hair cut! It was only a few inches but I think she just gets more beautiful everyday, what do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot Maes,"

"Oh, you're just jealous," he replied as he added the new photo to his collection. "Don't you have someone special back home you can write to? Besides your mother, that is."

"No one who would write me back,"

"Well how do you know if you don't try?" asked Hughes. "I can tell you've got some lucky little lady in mind, don't deny it. A tiny distraction couldn't hurt ya Roy. Take your mind off things for a few minutes at least. I could ask one of Gracia's friends to write you! You just need something to look forward to after the war."

Roy knew exactly what Maes had in mind, everyone did. It was all the damned fool talked about. As soon as he left this dreaded place, his beloved and loyal girl would be waiting there with opened arms. He'd grab her, spin her around and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Then they'd walk into the sunset to their happily ever after.

That wasn't an option for Roy. The only girl on his mind wasn't exactly the touchy feely type, so he entertained no thoughts of such a homecoming. Although, if he ever did allow the thought to cross his mind, well... it wasn't too unappealing.

But he could barely admit to himself what he was doing, forget about telling her about it. He didn't know what Riza thought of him, but he was sure he preferred it to what she'd think if she knew how he was using her father's alchemy.

But he promised he'd try: half to shut up Maes and half to shut up the voice in his head that always brought her up.

 _Riza,_

 _Just writing you in hopes that you're doing well. It must be nice and quiet out there without me, huh? War is everything you'd expect it to be. One of my fellow soldiers, this delusional fellow named Maes, keeps pestering me to wrote to you. He's got it implanted in his head that we're star crossed lovers or out and have some fun for me, okay?_

 _-Roy_

A part of him didn't expect her to write back, but another, much louder part of him wanted nothing more than that. He wanted to know how she was doing, if she was thinking of him, if she hated him.

"Oh looks like someone's got a love letter!" exclaimed Hughes, far too loudly. "Mustang you, dog! You've been holding out on me!"

"Oh come off it Hughes, it's not like that!" he insisted as he examined the letter, secretly thrilled. She had responded so quickly. "She's just a friend."

"A friend who scented the envelope in perfume," noted Maes. Roy glared at him, silently telling him to back off. "Fine, fine. Have it your way. I'm just so happy for you Roy! You've finally found your Gracia!"

Roy had to practically pry himself away from Maes, who was so interested to know what the letter said. Roy assured him he'd fill him in... if it wasn't too private. That last bit set Maes off on an excited tangent Roy new would last for the next few days.

Finally, he was able to read the letter in peace.

 _Roy,_

 _I hope your friend doesn't tamper with the mail. Maes will have to find some other way to entertain himself. I personally, would never enclose such personal information in a letter. Seeing as how easily things can be lost and whatnot. Secrecy is important. Young people can be so careless about such things. Our letters will continue to be short, I'm afraid. Unless something interesting happens around here, there's not much else to say._

 _-Riza_

He smiled for the first time since he'd come to this forsaken place. It wasn't much in terms of content, but it was everything to him. He read it over and over until he had it memorized. He understood Maes' crazy antics then.

Classic Riza: to anyone else, it seemed like some boring letter. But Roy knew better. It was on of the codes they had developed when he studied under her father, hidden in the first letter of each sentence.

They continued writing this way back and forth for weeks. Other soldiers would sneakily read the letters, hoping for something juicy and think him crazy for getting excited over what seemed to be nothing, but Roy didn't care. Even Maes admitted to thinking they could share more in their writing, but they said it all. The told secrets, and stories and inside jokes but in a way that was only and always their own. She was the one bright thing amongst the smoke and rubble and even though she was miles away from him, her light never grew dull.

Maybe it was the madness of war finally getting to him. Maybe it was Maes' constant chattering about love. Maybe it was just destiny. Whatever it was, it controlled his hand as he wrote that last letter:

 _Riza,_

 _My, it's been so long since I've written. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?. Riza, in all honestly, thinking about you is what gets me through all those sleepless night. Reading your letters is like having you here with me. You have no idea how much I miss the sound of your voice. Maes tells me I should be writing more interesting things to you. Every day I try to come up with the right thing to say, but I've never been good at these things now have I?_

 _Looking forward to your answer,_

 _Roy_

He wanted to send it before he lost his nerve. In all his life, he had never been so terrified and excited, and all because of a sheet of paper! He wouldn't give Maes the satisfaction of admitting it, but writing Riza made him believe that this war would eventually come to an end. It had to: he had something to live for.

At least, he hoped he did.

As he went to send it, holding it close to him as to not risk losing it to the wind, he promised himself he'd ask her in person when he saw her. It'd be a grand gesture. She wasn't used to those kinds of things, but dammit she deserved that much. Well if she even said yes. He was so overcome with excitement for this moment in time, there was no room for doubt in his mind.

He could picture her face so vividly: her stern, observant brown eyes that seemed to look right through him. They way they softened when she said his name. Her pale completion and her golden hair that framed her head like a halo. It was almost too vivid, this image of her... as if she no longer miles away from him but rather a few feet.

"Hello Mr. Mustang," she said gently, as if they had been reunited by happier circumstances.

He was speechless. He thought her to be ghost. But he knew better than that.

He could see her beautiful brown eyes now had bags under them. She had seen so much knew now that she was here for him, because of him. He had lead her to this hell. She held a gun,

He ripped the letter up behind his back and it joined the ashes that covered the ground. He couldn't do it anymore, not now.

She didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her.


	3. Playing The Part

The third time he didn't even technically ask her.

"Okay, is everyone in place?" asked Breda over his headset.

"Yes, Mustang and Hawkeye are in sight, they're getting ready to go in," answered Falman.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" asked Fuery, worry in his voice. "They'll be out of contact while they're in there."

"Quit worrying," said Havoc. "They've done this sort of thing a dozen times. They've read the mission file. Well at least Hawkeye has, and we all know how good Mustang is at playing the part. So long as they're together it'll be fine."

"Just remember to keep an eye on all the exits; no one leaves without us knowing," offered Maes

"Right!" they all replied.

Roy and Riza stood at the gate, preparing themselves for the evening. They were to be attending a charity gala at the finest hotel in Central. Their mission tonight was to locate an illegal arms dealer who was rumored to be in attendance tonight. He was crafty and fast, so they had difficulty bringing him into custody in the past but tonight there was no room for error and no escape.

"You're familiar with the target?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"You know not to approach him alone, right?"

"Yes,"

"And you-"

"Lieutenant, I'm not a child," his voice showed he was annoyed. "This is not the first time I've done this, it hurts that you don't trust me more."

She turned to him, her face stern. "It's Elizabeth," she whispered harshly, She reached out and fixed his tie. "I won't have you embarrassing me tonight, William." She was already in character

"Sorry dear," he responded. "I just hate when you worry is all."

She finished tying it, maybe a little too tight. "Then stop giving so many reasons to." She latched onto his arm as he fought back a cough from her handiwork. "Shall we go in then?"

He looked from the corner of his eye and saw his team was in position. "As you wish, dear."

The colonel and his subordinate walked through the doors looking almost completely unrecognizable. Roy hand't done too much besides donning a thick pair of glasses and parting his hair differently. All eyes would be on Riza anyway. Her hair was curled beyond recognition cascading down her back like a golden waterfall. It was amazing how much of a difference a touch of makeup could make too; her eyeliner and dark red lipstick seemed to transform her entirely.

"Ya know, Hawkeye doesn't clean up half bad," comment Havoc.

"Well it's part of her job to make Mustang look good," added Bread. "She should be getting paid double overtime for this."

"Wait you guys are getting paid overtime?" asked Fuery.

Elizabeth and William entered and were immediately capitalized by the extravagance of the evening. The hosting committee had obviously spared no expense in putting the even together. Everyone was dressed to the nines, but Roy couldn't help but think that all the women there failed in comparison to the one standing beside him.

"Darling,can we get some champagne?" she asked him, her voice bright and bubbly. He looked towards the bar; she had acquired their target. He saw him as well, an older gentleman with graying hair. On his arm was a woman decked in diamonds,The file had confirmed her to be his doting wife, whose knowledge of the illegal activity was unknown. He was chatting with two other gentlemen whom were believed to be accomplices.

"Anything for you dear," he said, matching her tone and escorting her over.

"And what can I get for the lovely couple?" asked the bartender when they approached him.

"For the lady, a glass of your finest champagne please," answered Roy.

"Of course sir, and for yourself?"

"Oh, nothing for him," interjected Riza. "You know how you get with alcohol dear, and I don't want you spoiling tonight."

I'm not having you getting drunk and messing this up.

"Oh you worry too much," he insisted. "One drink couldn't hurt."

C'mon Hawkeye, let me have one damn scotch.

No on your life sir.

"A water then," he knew he couldn't win this battle. All the more reason to finish the mission.

The bartender handed Riza her drink and she looked at Roy, indicating they were to begin the plan.

"Oh it's so lovely," she mused. "It's been to long since we've been here, don't you agree?"

"Yes, far too long," he agreed as he put his arm around her waist. She raised an eyebrow at him, but his looked assured her that he was simply maintaining appearances.

Riza turned to the woman beside their suspect. "Excuse me, but I absolutely love your necklace," she said.

"Oh, thank you!" she responded, her voice was high and tad on the squeaky side. "It was a gift, a birthday present from my husband."

"Well it's just lovely," continued Riza. She turn to Roy and added playfully. "Why don't you buy me nice things?"

"Oh you know me," he responded, playing along. "I'd probably get the wrong thing ad you'd end up returning it anyway."

"Sounds just like my husband," the woman said, and Riza Laughed with her. 'Now pardon my eavesdropping but did I hear you say you've been here before?"

"Oh yes, this is where we had our very first date," said Riza, placing her hand on Roy's chest. "Tonight's our anniversary."

"Oh, how sweet," she mused. "How long have you two been married?"

"Oh we're not married," said Riza quickly before Roy could answer.

"Yet," added Roy playfully, causing the woman to laugh.

"Well you'd better hurry up and pop the question young man, I can tell this one's a keeper," she said with a smile. "I'm Diane, by the way, and that chatterbox over there is my husband, Frank."

Target identify confirmed. "I'm William and this vision is my girlfriend, Elizabeth," said Roy, reaching out to take Diane's hand. Girlfriend.He had just referred to Hawkeye as his girlfriend. The words seemed unnatural, even if they were just acting. "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," she said. "Now, where are you two sitting?"

"Oh, we haven't gotten a table yet," said Roy.

"You don't have a table? Oh dear everything's been booked for months!" said Diane. "I won't stand for it, no no, not on an anniversary. Would you consider sitting with my husband and I? I do so enjoy chatting with you."

"Oh no, we'd hate to impose-."

"Nonsense!" the old woman insisted. "Frank and I were young and in love once two, if you can believe it, consider it my anniversary gift to you both."

"You're too kind," said Riza. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," she insisted. "Come now, let's go sit! Frank dear! Come meet our guests!"

The four sat down to a lovely candlelit table. Now was the time when they really had to put their plan into action. Roy pulled out Riza's chair for her, keeping up the happily in love bit they were striving for and made sure to sit farther away from the target to avoid possibly being recognized.

"Frank dear, this is Elizabeth and William they'll be joining us tonight,"

"Wonderful!" his voice was raspy yet booming. "I love having company! Isn't this place swanky?"

"I couldn't agree more," chortled Roy, "This is where I brought Elizabeth for our first date." He reached over the table and held her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckle gently.

"Oh, now that's sweet," said Frank. "That's what I like to see: two kids just crazy about each other. How'd you two meet, huh?"

"Oh well, I work at a flower shop downtown," began Riza. "And William is a delivery boy for the company we order our vases from. He'd come in every few days with a new shipment and we'd chat a little, that sort of thing. And then one day I got an order for the most extravagant arrangement meant I've ever done. It was beautiful, but it took me all day. The most curious thing about was that there was nothing on the card, you'd think someone ordering such a beautiful bouquet would want credit for it right?"

"Well around the time I had finished it, William came back saying he had forgotten something, and I told him how much trouble that damned arrangement had given me. It asked who it was for and I said I didn't know but they'd be there any moment to pick it up. He said whoever bought it was probably asking some girl out. And I told them theres no way she'd say no if that was the case. Then he took out the order slip and said he was there to pick up is order and I was just blown away; I had no idea he was interested in anybody. So he paid for it and took it away and then immediately came back in the store, hands me the flowers and asks me to go out with him."

"And you said yes?" inquired Diane.

"Only after she beat me over the head with a couple of roses," answered Roy with a laugh.

"You made me spend two hours making my own bouquet!"

"It's the thought that counts, right?" he added. "Anyway, the point it that you said yes and here we are."

"Oh, what lovely story! Isn't that a lovely story Frank?"

"A classic," he agreed.

A waiter came to take their order and Frank insisted on ordering for the table: his treat.

"The chef's an old fined of mine," he explained. "He'll treat us right."

"He always does," his wife agreed. "Elizabeth I'm going to go to the powder room, would you care to join me?"

"Oh, I don't-."

"Go! Diane lives for all that girl talk nonsense,"

Riza shot Roy a look: Are you okay staying here? The mission says not to be alone with him

"Go on, Elizabeth," he said answering her gaze. "It'll give me a chance to get to know Frank a little better." She nodded and the ladies took their leave.

"So William old boy," began Frank. "You're in the delivery business, eh?"

"Yes sir," he replied. "Past ten years."

"You good at what you do?"

"I th\like to think so, sir,"

"You ever lose a delivery or a shipment?"

He shook his head. "Never." Where was he going with this?

"And you're uh, you're pretty serious about your girl, aren't you?"

Roy nodded.

"Well, here's the thing: I have a business of my own," he began. "And we're looking for a few good delivery boys. We've had to let a few of ours go for... creative differences."

Ah, thought Roy, he caught them stealing his stolen property and silenced them for it.

"And I'll be honest boy, I like you," he continued. "And I don't typically like alot of people. And my wife seems to like that girl of yours, you two remind her of us back in the day. I was in your position once, and I know it can be hard to start a life when you don't have much in the bank."

"Go on.."

"So I'd like to help you out if I can,"said Frank with a smile. "Utilize your delivery skills for a few weeks. Hardly any effort on your part, but I'll pay ya generously. After all you wanna get that girl the nicest ring you can, am I right?"

Roy smiled. "Actually, he began, reaching into this coat pocket. 'I'm one step ahead of you on that one." He pulled out a small ring box and opened it to show him the simple yet beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Well look at that," commented Frank with a chuckle. "So you are."

"Bought it awhile ago," admitted Roy, returning the box to his pocket. "So I understand where you're coming from, and I'll admit your offer is tempting. Could I have awhile to think about it?"

"Think about what?" asked Riza from behind him.

"Thinking about asking you two lovely ladies to go dance, " answered rank. He gave Roy a look that said they would discuss the matter further later on. Roy stood up and extended his hand to Riza.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and he lead her to the dance floor with Frank and Diane behind them. He placed his hand carefully around her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder and free hand. Roy recognized the jazzy song playing.

"Isn't this the song we practiced dancing to in your attic?" he asked.

"Excellent memory, William," she said. "What were you and Frank talking about while we were gone?"

Did you uncover any new evidence?

"He offered me a job, actually. Delivering things for his business."

An undercover opportunity

"Oh! What's he in the business of?"

Did you get a confession?

"He didn't say,"

"Diane was telling me he works such long hours," continued Riza. "I don't want you getting that way too now."

"What else did Diane say?"

"Well she mentioned she almost didn't want to come tonight," she continued. "Apparently, whenever they go out he spends the whole time talking with business associates. He has contacts everywhere, he knows just about everyone."

The chef

She looked and saw they were a good enough distance away from Frank and Diane.

"He uses her as a shield,": she whispered. "We need to get him to leave alone so Maes and the rest of them can take him into custody and avoid a hostage situation."

"How likely is that to happen?"

"Not very."

Just then, Diane came flouncing over to them.

"Darlings, I'm so sorry but I'm afraid Frank and I are going to have to cut the evening short," she said. "He completely forgot he has a meeting to get to and I need to see him home."

"Oh, let me get my purse and write our information for you so we can have dinner sometime," said Riza. I'll signal the others that he's leaving.

"Oh course darling," said Roy. "Can't we convince you to stay, Diane? The night is young!"

"I wish I could dear, but Frank's work is the most important thing," she said. "Oh! He told me to tell you that he would be in contact with you about the position he mentioned earlier, if you're still interested."

"That's very kind," he said. He needed to think of a way to separate them and fast. He needed a distraction. "Diane, would it be too much trouble if I asked you to stay an extra minute or two?"

"Well I don't see why not, I can ask Frank to wait in the car," she said with a smile. Perfect. Then Riza returned.

"Where did she go?"

"Don't worry I found a way to separate them, but only for a few minutes which should be more than enough time for the team outside," he said. "But we need a distraction."

"What did you have in mind?"

He put his finger to his lips and walked over to the band and whispered something to the conductor. Riza looked over the the exit and saw Diane and Frank arguing, obviously he did nit want her to stay. Riza looked to Roy indicating him to hurry and he nodded. Suddenly the music stopped and all that could be heard was Roy hitting a champagne glass with a spoon. The room became silent and Riza saw Diane insist Frank wait in the car while she watched what was about to happen happen. Riza smiled, whatever Roy had come up with was working.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" said Roy over the microphone. "Now, tonight is a very special night for me. Tonight I am celebrating one of the happiest days of my life with the most amazing woman I've ever met. And I know in my heart of hearts that she is too good for me. I can't tell you where I'd be without her, and frankly I don't want to know."

He handed the champagne glass to the conductor and hopped off the stage and walked towards Riza.

"Elizabeth," he continued. "I have been crazy about you for the longest time and I can't think of anyone who makes me happier. I guess... what I'm trying to say is," he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket to present her the ring. "Will you marry me?"

The room was filled with gasps of excitement, Riza, however, was speechless. Roy couldn't tell if she was simply in character or if his improvisation had actually caught her off guard.

"Oh William," she said after what felt like forever. "I-."

But before she could answer, a hand reached out a covered her mouth from behind her. A butcher's knife appeared on her collar bone. The crowd offered a collective wave of shock.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," said the man's voice. '"But this little charade is over. my boss was just taken into custody and you two were the last people who spoke to him."

The chef.

"I know you're behind this," he continued. "You may have these idiot fooled, but I could tell it was you Mustang. I've cooked all around central. Is this your bodyguard then. She's always close by. Didn't know she was this pretty though. I think we'll go on a little walk, and none of you better follow us. or else-"

Riza bit down hard on his hand that covered her mouth while simultaneously stomping on his foot with her heel. His pain caused him to drop the butcher knife as he called out. She then pulled out two hand guns which she had concealed under her dress, strapped to her legs.

"I don't think that'll be happening," she said with a then, Havoc, Breda and Maes burst though the door.

"Freeze!" they said as they posed with their weapons only to see the threat had already been dealt with.

"Sorry boys; Hawkeye beat you to it," said Roy from the ground.

"Um... chief what're you doing on the ground?" asked Havoc.

"OMIGOSH ROY WERE YOU PROPOSING AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK MY ADVICE? YOU KNOW I COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU SOME REAL POINTERS! WELL HOW DID IT GO, WHAT DID SHE SAY? WILL YOU-" exclaimed Hughes.

A gun shot went off, interrupting him. They looked over and saw the bullet had just missed the suspect, who was rightfully terrified. "Can someone please come over here and cuff this criminal?"

"Right away Mrs. Mustang." teased Maes. Another shot was fired, this time towards Maes. "Err, I m-mean First Lieutenant Hawkeye, ma'am."

Soon both men were taken into custody and Diane was being called into questioning. The team then proceeded to do crowd control as the event's attendees were fairly frazzled.

"That was some quick thinking," commented Riza. "One of your better distractions, if you don't mind me saying so, sir

"Why thank you," he said. "You weren't too bad yourself. I mean, that dress is pretty tight, I don't see how you could hide two handguns on your person."

"Oh, I have two more," she said nonchalantly. "I always come prepared."

"I'd expect nothing less," he said as the two walked out of the hotel, preparing to part ways. "Now Hawkeye, just out of curiosity, if you hadn't been interrupted, what would you have said? Hypothetically that is," added Roy, nervously.

She offered him a look that said goodnight, and then proceed to walk away. He stood for a moment, watching her and then she stopped, and looked slightly over her shoulder back at him.

"I'd ask why you already had a ring."


	4. I'll Think About It

Chapter 4- I'll Think About It

Roy Mustang was known throughout Amestris as the ladies man of Central. Any given day he could be found entertaining a different gorgeous woman, making him the center of much jealousy and gossip. He heard the whispers as he walked by people in the streets:

 _I hear he's a player_

 _Dumps them after one date, no explanation_

 _Do you think he'll be a bachelor forever?_

 _Does he have a type?_

 _Do you think he's ever had his heart broken?_

"When are you gonna settle down and get yourself a wife?" asked Maes Hughes as he burst through the door to Roy's officer.

Roy sighed. This had become their routine. There was no "hello, good morning, how are you?" with Hughes. No, he got straight to the point.

"Nice of you to join us Hughes," replied Roy.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he closed the door behind him. He saluted Hawkeye and Major Armstrong who were also in the room. "Elicia got a new hair bow yesterday and I HAD to take pictures."

"Of course," muttered Roy. "Did you bring the files I asked for?"

"Yup, got 'em right here," said Hughes, handing them over. "So what did I miss?"

"Not much," answered Hawkeye. "The Major was just filling us in on some leads regarding a robbery that happened last week."

"It seems to have been an inside job," continued Armstrong. "The investigation will most likely require overtime from all personel involved in order to explore this new development further."

"Overtime?" wailed Maes sadly. "That means more time away from my beloved Gracia and Elicia!"

"On the bright side, you'll have more time to pester the colonel about finding a wife," offered Hawkeye as she began sorting through the files Hughes brought.

"Yes, lucky me," groaned Roy.

Hughes perked up. "Oh, c'mon Roy it's all in good fun!" he insisted. "Being in love is the greatest thing ever! Can't a guy want his best friend to be happy? Is that so wrong?"

"I must agree with the Lieutenant Colonel," chimed in Armstrong. "Love truly is a blessing, one best when shared."

"See!" added Hughes. "It's not just me, Roy! It's common knowledge that you need to find yourself a wife!"

Roy rolled his eyes. "You act as though proposing is that simple, Hughes."

"Well, it doesn't have to be hard," he insisted. "I mean, it _should_ be a grand gesture. You've got that flame alchemy of yours, so the special effects should be a cinch! Oh, have I ever told you about when I proposed to my dear Gracia?"

"Only a hundred times," answered Roy.

"Well, then you have the perfect example to follow," said Maes. "Now you just need the girl!"

"As entertaining as this side bar is," began Hawkeye. "We are here to discuss a mission, not plan a wedding."

"Thank you Hawkeye," said Roy, "Now I think-"

"OH BUT JUST IMAGINE ENGRAVING THE NAME OF YOUR BELOVED IN THE SKY WITH FLAMES!" interrupted Armstrong. "WHAT A BRILLIANT SYMBOLISM OF LOVE! TRULY AN HONORABLE WAY TO PROPOSE A FUTURE WITH THE ONE WHO BRIGHTENS YOUR LIFE."

"Oh no," said Roy

"It's contagious," added Hawkeye.

"Oh oh! And you have to have someone there to take her picture the moment it happens!" added Hughes.

"Yes! Such precious memories must be preserved for generations to come!"

"And Elicia can be the flower girl! Oh Roy, can you picture anything cuter?"

"I'm becoming teary eyed just thinking of this most wonderful event!"

"Oh and just imagine how-"

Their obsessing over Roy's fictional wedding was cut short by a gun shot. Both men turned in fear to the source: an obviously very annoyed Hawkeye.

"Gentlemen, I highly advise getting back to work," she said sternly.

Roy chuckled. "Trust me; it's in your best interest to listen to her."

"A thousand apologies Lieutenant Hawkeye," said Major Armstrong sincerely. "I just get carried away at the glorious thought of someone close to me finding eternal and true love."

"Yeah Hawkeye," added Hughes. "Have a heart!"

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment men," interjected Roy. "She has a point. You know something is seriously wrong when I'm the one trying to get back to work."

"Fair enough," agreed Hughes. "But you've got to admit, we have a point too, Roy. The clock is ticking, you won't be young forever."

"Well, like I said before Maes, I can't just 'go out an find a wife,' as you so adamantly suggest," offered Roy. "I have more important things that need my attention."

"Oh, c'mon Roy." said Maes. "I've seen you out and about with all those girls, you're not fooling anyone. Why, I bet you 2,000 cenz that you could propose to any woman in Central and she'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

Roy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Anyone woman in Central, huh?"

"That's what I said!"

Roy gave a small laugh. "Fine," he said. Then he turned his attention to his subordinate who was attempting to focus on the file in her hand. "Lieutenant Hawkeye..."

"Yes sir?"

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I'll think about it," she replied without hesitation. She closed the file in her hand and headed for the door. "Let me know when you gentleman plan on actually being productive. Colonel, those papers need your signature." She then proceeded out the door.

"Well," offered Maes with an emerging smile. "She didn't say no."

Roy shook his head. "You're impossible."

"Oh c'mon Roy! If you ask me, it was only a matter of time before-."

Maes was cut off by the sound of whimpering. The two friends turned and saw Armstrong dramatically looking at Roy, fighting back tears as manly as he could, sparkles surrounded him in a great abundance.

"That," he struggled to say. " was quite possibly the moST BEAUTIFUL DISPLAY OF LOVE I HAVE EVER SEEN! TO THINK I WAS PRESENT AT THE VERY MOMENT A NEW ROMANCE BLOSSOMED AND SHALL BE THERE TO WATCH IT GROW! THE VERY NOTION IS TRULY SPLENDID! I SHALL CHERISH THIS MOMENT JUST AS YOUR CHERISH YOUR LADY LOVE! HOW HONORABLE..."

He went on and was joined by Maes as the two continued their conversation very loudly and excitedly. Roy sighed, Now he knew how Hawkeye felt when he refused to get back to work. What idiots.

He looked out into the hallway to where she stood, shaking her head with a slight smile overhearing ridiculousness happening in front of him. He caught her eye and she offered him a subtle wink.

As well as he and Hawkeye knew each other, for the first time he was unable to understand what her signal meant. Was she commenting on the absurdness of the moment? Was she mocking him for having to deal with the two fools in his office until their conversation fizzled out (which could be hours)? Or was she quite possibly... answering his proposal? Did that wink mean that she really didn't technically say no? Or rather, that she wouldn't say no?

Or maybe it just meant that she expected him to split that 2,000 cenz with her.


	5. Shot In The Dark

He couldn't count the amount of times he had proposed to her

Chapter 5- Shot In The Dark

Madame Christmas' bar was warm, vibrant and lively. The Colonel was the center of attention, as usual, buying rounds like it was his job and trying to convince girls to go dance with Havoc. He found any reason to take a shot. Every time the song changed. Every time someone called his name. Every time his glass was empty. Drink, drink, drink.

Then it was time for last call.

"You gonna be alright there Roy boy?" asked Madam Christmas as he finished his very last shot.

"Of course!" he slurred as he went to stand up, immediately losing his balance. Luckily Havoc and Breda managed to stand him up.

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned. "You don't look too good."

"Oh, psssssh," he replied. "Stop worrying! You sound like, like my lieutenant. She worries too much. She is riza-ponsable. She's Riza. She's responsible. Hmm, get it? Ha! She's probably sleeping. Probably."

"Just as you should be," she said. "Get him home safely boys."

They nodded and shuffled their superior officer out the door.

"Wow, Mustang I've never see you this gone," commented Havoc as Roy began talking about making mini skirts mandatory in the office.

"Yeah," agreed Breda. "But I gotta admit, I don't envy the hangover you're gonna have tomorrow."

"Yeah, good luck explaining that to Hawkeye,"

"Hawkeye," repeated Roy as if hearing her nae for the first time. "Hawkkkkkeye. Riza Hawkeye. I know her middle name. Do you know her middle name? I won't tell you. She would kill me. Hahaha. Isn't that ironic? She's my bodyguard! She guards my body. Ha."

"Hilarious sir," said Breda.

"Yeah, just try to keep your voice down," suggested Havoc. "Hawkeye lives around here, ya know."

"She does!" exclaimed Roy. "And if she hears me, she will know I'm drunk!"

"Exactly!" whispered Breda harshly. "Which will not be good for you tomorrow."

"Whhhhhhy," began the inebriated flame alchemist. "Is everyone worrying tonight? That is Hawkeye's job! Do you want Hawkeye's job? Let's get Hawkeye so she can do her job, HAWKE-."

"Shut up Mustang!" pleaded Havoc as he covered the colonel's mouth. "You're making a damn fool of yourself!"

"Hwk sy m mpssbl t dl wth," he replied, muffled beneath Jean's hand.

"What?" he asked, removing it.

"Hawkeye says I'm impossible to deal with," Roy repeated, as-matter-of-factly.

Havoc sighed. "Well she's not wrong," he admitted. "Why don't we just let her deal with him?"

"At this time of night?"

"I know, but look at him," said Havoc. Mustang was still failing to keep balance and now had started singing to himself. "He's never been this wasted and if anyone can keep him safe it's her. If you ask me, he'll just find a way to bug her later anyway."

"I guess you're right," said Breda. "But she won't be happy."

"Delivery for Miss Riza Hawkeye!" sang a still drunk Roy as Havoc gently knocked on her door.

"Will you shut up!" he said for the umpteenth time. "People are sleeping!"

"Nerds."

Havoc and Breda glared angrily at eh colonel as Riza opened her door. Surprisingly, it didn't look as though she'd been sleeping. In fact, it looked as though she had just gotten home.

"Oh," said Breda surprised. "Sorry Riza, are we interrupting something?"

"Oh, no not at all," she said. "So, you've brought me present, have you?"

The two of them chuckled nervously. "Uh yeah," began Havoc. 'You see, the colonel is a little... intoxicated and he insisted on seeing you, and well... geez, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this, we can-."

"It's fine," she interrupted gently, much to their surprise. "Thank you for getting him here safely. I'll take it from here."

They transfered the colonel over to her and she lead him over to her couch.

"Can I get you a water, sir?" she said as she sat him up straight.

"That... is not even m-my name," he said drunkenly. "My name is Roy, and your name is lieutenant but everyone calls you Riza."

"If you say so sir," she said as she poured him a glass. "Here, drink this. I can't have you being totally worthless in the morning."

"It's not even raining," he responded like a child as he begrudgingly took the water from her. He took one sip and then immediately set it down. "We need to go for a walk." he declared.

"Of course sir," said Riza. "Let me get my jacket."

She hoped he would sober up on the walk, but Mustang had other plans. That is, he had a flask in his pocket.

"Sir, I've think you had enough," she said.

"I don't think you've had enough," he retorted. "Why don't you come out drinking with us Hawkeye?"

"Your current image serves as a cautionary tale," she said.

"Fair enough," he said as he returned the flask to his pocket. He stumbled and stopped. Riza offered her hand to him for guidance and he took it. He began walking slower and put his head on her shoulder for support. She didn't mind.

"Wait, wait, hol- t-there's somewhere I want to go," his words became more and more slurred.

"I know sir," she assured him. "We're almost there."

"I knew you would know," he said with a small smile.

"Of course sir," she said. "I expected this to happen."

He knelt before the stone and traced the carved words slowly with his fingertips as Riza stood behind him

Maes Hughes

1885 -1914

"He'd be 30 today," said Roy quietly. more to himself than to her.

"Yes, I know," she said just as solemnly.

"Do you know what he'd say if he was here right now?"

"What sir?"

He laughed, mostly to stop himself from crying. "He'd tell me to find myself a wife," he answered. "And now, he won't be here when I do."

Then the rain started coming down. Hard.

"I...I thought I had more time," he sobbed.

She knelt beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I thought... he'd be the best man," he explained. "I saw how happy he was. Even though he'd been through hell and knew the world was... horrible, he found happiness. And I thought... I want that too. And he knew that. He never stopped reminding me that I could have that. But maybe... maybe I can't..."

"Sir?"

"He's gone," he continued quietly. "Look what he left behind. Everything. Everything!" he slammed his fists into the ground angrily. "Nothing's fair in this world lieutenant. Not a damn thing."

"Stop," she said firmly. "This isn't what he would have wanted."

"Well it doesn't matter what he wanted because he's gone,"

"You're better than this colonel," she went on. "He knew that. I know that. And dammit, so should you. You can't stop believing things will get better just because he's not here to remind you. What would he say if he saw you right now?"

"He'd tell me to get a wife,"

"And he'd tell you that won't happen unless you refuse to give up," she said. "I know you miss him, and I know it's hard. Si- Roy, he believed in you. So do I. I will not allow you to wallow in this pity party. So mourn him... remember him, but don't... stop."

She found herself speaking louder than she intended to. She looked at Roy whose eyes were shut, concentrating on everything she said. She squeezed his shoulder to let him know she meant what she had leaned back and rested his head on her shoulder like before. She brushed the hair from his eyes and looked at Maes' gravestone with a sigh as the two sat in silence

What are we going to do with him, Hughes?

"Thank you Riza," said Roy quietly after a few minutes.

"Of course,"

"I must be quite the sight," he said.

"I've seen worse."

"Who'd wanna marry an old drunk like me?"

"You'll have to find someone pretty crazy, sir."

"You'd marry me, wouldn't you Hawkeye?"

"Ask me that again when you're sober."


	6. The Knight and the Prince

Sometimes, he wasn't even the one doing the proposing...

Chapter 6- The Knight and the Prince

"This may be the most difficult thing we've ever had to do, Lieutenant,"

"I'll be there with you ever step of the way, colonel."

"There's no room for error."

"I'm well aware sir."

"We may not make it out alive."

"Now you're just being dramatic."

The pair stood outside the door of the Hughes' residence. Roy had his arm lifted, his fist prepared to knock but he continued to stall.

"Are we sure we're not early?" he asked. "Id hate to be too early, it's rude you know. Maybe we should-."

"Just knock sir," said Hawkeye sternly. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I know that Hawkeye," his voice suggested otherwise. "I just can't help but..."

She knew what he meant. Since Maes had died, he hadn't been quite himself. He knew things had been more difficult for Elicia and Gracia, and he hated that he wasn't there for them more. Partly because he didn't know how to act since nothing could undo what and had been done, and partly because they just reminded him of Maes. How could he stay strong? How could he allow them to see him as anything less that that?

Ria understood, "Allow me then," she knocked three times and sent him a reassuring smile as they waited. "Elicia will be so excited to see you."

It was hard enough on Gracia looking after Elicia when Hughes was alive, with him working as much as he did, but since his passing she had been completely on her own. Elicia was a wonderful child, but she was a child nonetheless: she had questions. She struggled adjusting to the change. Roy stopped by once in awhile, but never stayed for long. Gracia thought it would benefit both of them if he looked after the young girl while she ran some errands for the day. And of course, he brought Hawkeye along as back up.

Within a few moments the two heard the sound of small feet excitedly getting closer. The door flung open. "Uncle Roy!" exclaimed little Elicia with a smile as she grabbed his leg. "You're gonna spend the whole day with me!"

He smiled. "I sure am, kiddo."

"It's all he's been talking about, Elicia," added Riza.

"Auntie Riza!" the small girl exclaimed again, now hugging Hawkeye's legs. "How come you're not wearing your uniforms?"

"We're on a secret mission," Riza responded in a gentle whisper, as she knelt down to Elicia's eye level. "To have the funnest afternoon possible. Do you think you can help us?"

She began laughing and jumping up and down, unable to control how truly elated the idea made her. "Yes yes yes!"

Her mother appeared behind her, ready to make her way out. She smiled when she saw who was at the door. "Roy! Riza! It's so lovely to see you both!"

"Gracia," said Roy quietly in greeting, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh I can't thank you enough for babysitting today," Gracia went on. "You're really doing me a favor."

"It's no problem," Riza assured her. "We're the lucky ones, getting to spend a whole day with this little angel."

Gracia laughed. "Well, regardless, I appreciate the help," she said. "I trust you know where everything is, I promise I won't be gone too long."

"Take your time," said Roy quietly.

Gracia nodded as she knelt down to kiss her daughter goodbye. "Now be extra special good for Roy and Riza, okay honey?"

"Okay mommy! I love you mommy! Bye mommy!" Elicia said as she waved frantically, watching her mother walk away. hen she was out of sight, the child took Roy and Riza by the hands and lead them into the living room..

"Let's play!" said Elicia happily.

"Okay Elicia, what shall we play?" asked Hawkeye.

"Princess!" she answered. "I'm the princess and uncle Roy is the dragon. The fire dragon!"

Roy perked up. He remembered this game. "I'm the dragon. huh?" he asked playfully. "The big, scary dragon who breathes fire and kidnaps princesses!" he picked Elicia up and threw her over his shoulder, she squealed with delight. "I will take her back to my castle and make her wash all my smelly socks!"

"No no!" said princess Elicia. "Save me! Save me!"

"Not even the brave knight Hawkeye can hope to save her from my clutches," the evil dragon went on. "For I am the most powerful dragon in the world! My fire can-."

He was cut off by the brave knight Hawkeye squirting him in the face with a water bottle. Elicia laughed.

"Luckily, the brave knight Hawkeye knows the dragon's weakness."

Roy wiped the water from his face. "That may be true, but I still have the princess!"

"Oh, fair princess how will I free you from the dragon?" asked the knight, trying not to break character.

"He's not a dragon!" declared the princess.

"Oh?" asked Hawkeye the brave. "What is he then?"

"He's actually a prince," she said. "But he was turned into a dragon! We have to free him from his curse so he can live happily ever after!"

"And how do we do that, Elicia?" asked Hawkeye. "Should we make him a potion?"

"No! There's only one way to break the spell!" she wiggled her way out of Roy's arms until he set her down. She ran over to Riza and brought her over to him. "You have to kiss him."

Roy have her a mischievous smirk as the child brought her closer to him. He knew that if it weren't for Elicia, she'd smack the stupid look right off his face.

"You have to kiss him!" the child insisted again. "That's the only way to break the spell! True love!"

"True love, huh?" repeated Riza. She truly is Mae's child, she thought.

"Uh, maybe we should find another game to play, Elicia," offered the colonel, not wanting to make his lieutenant too uncomfortable. She was do him a favor by being here, after all.

"No no, she's right," said Riza, returning to character. "We can't have the prince staying a dragon forever, can we?"

Roy looked, expecting to see a sign of sarcasm but found none. "No... I suppose not."

She walked closer to him, her expression unchanging. "What kind of prince is he, Elicia? Is he a nice prince? Is he a good ruler? Or is he a lazy prince who doesn't turn in his paperwork on time?"

"A handsome prince!"

"A handsome prince?" Riza exclaimed, matching her tone. "Well, that sounds much better than a dragon doesn't it?"

She was mere inches from his face now. For some reason, Roy felt nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't been this close to her before, but this was something completely different. The look in her eyes was soft and gentle, it said: the things we do for children, am I right? What a silly game this is. It's just a game, he thought, a way to entertain child. It's harmless. Nothing unprofessional about it. Not at all. As she leaned in closer, he closed his eyes and made a mental note to babysit more often...

"Wait a minute," she said suddenly.

Damn, thought Roy. I knew it was too good to be true.

"What's wrong?" asked Elicia.

"If I kiss him, it won't work," began Riza. You should try anyway, thought Roy in spite of himself.

"Why not?" asked Elicia.

Yeah, why not?

"I'm just a knight," answered Riza. "Everyone knows that only the kiss of a princess can break a spell!" She smiled and picked Elicia up and brought her to Roy. Elicia happily played along and grabbed his face and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"There!" she declared. "You're a prince again!"

"Thank you princess," Roy said dramatically as he threw her in the air. "At last, I can return to my kingdom and serve my people. Thank you, thank you!"

Elicia laughed, loving the attention. "You're so silly!" she exclaimed as Roy caught her in his arms. "Throw me again, daddy!"

Roy stopped. Riza saw him freeze, as the color drained from his face. Elicia continued to laugh, unaware of her mix up. Suddenly Roy became very aware of where he was. Every wall, every table contained another picture: a smiling Hughes on his wedding day fighting back tears as he hugged Gracia. Hughes holding Elicia right after she was born. Family portrait after family portrait. He was surrounded.

"Hey Elicia why don't we go and get some ice cream," suggested Riza, looking for a reason to leave. "Does that sound like fun?"

"Yes yes yes!" she exclaimed running like a rocket to get her jacket as soon as Roy set her down. He sent Hawkeye a nod of gratitude.

"So Elicia, what's the best flavor of ice cream?" Roy asked as the three of them strolled down the sidewalk making their way back home.

"Chocolate!" she declared happily. "No, strawberry because it's pink. No... vanilla! With sprinkles!"

"Well that explains why she insisted on getting three scoops," commented Riza lightheartedly.

"But not how she ate it so quickly," added Roy, impressed. Elicia may have looked like a little girl but her appetite envied Major Armstrong's.

"Swing me again!" she pleaded. Roy and Riza each held one of her hands and lifted her off the ground, swinging her back and forth as she laughed with delight. "This has been the best day ever!"

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun," said Riza. "What should we do now?"

"Oh oh! Can we go to the park? Pleeeeeease?"

"Well what do you think Lieutenant? Do we have time for a little park time before we head back?"

"I think we can manage it," she responded with a smile as Elicia started another round of giggles.

Roy remembered from Maes' constant mention how much Elcia loved the swings. And boy, was he right. Elicia refused to do anything else, she had her heart set on going higher than she ever had before. She wanted to go over the bar and catch a bird. Roy was more than happy to help.

Riza watched them from a park bench. It's uncanny, she thought to herself. Only a few weeks ago he was a complete wreck, and now look at him. Oh, if Hughes could see him now! Roy would never here the end of it. The way him and Elicia just click... Roy really did have the potential to be a family man.

"Higher! Higher!" she insisted.

"Any higher and I'll lose you in the clouds!" laughed Roy.

"Wanna see me fly, Uncle Roy?"

"Wha-." before Roy could answer her and advise against it, Elicia let go of the swing at the highest point possible and was flying in the air. The next thing he knew she was on the ground sobbing. Hawkeye saw the whole thing occur and went rushing over. They both knelt beside the crying child.

"Ow ow ow!" she sobbed loudly. "It hurts! It huuuuuuurts!"

"Now calm down Elicia!" ordered Riza. "Now show me where it hurts."

Elicia contained to sob and pointed to her knee. She was cut and bleeding, her leg covered in a mixture of red. mud, and small pebbles.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch," Riza assured her. "We can fix you up in no time! But you have to stop crying first, can you do that for me sweetheart?"

Elicia whimpered, the pain wasn't easy for her to ignore.

"Princess Elicia, you must be strong," said Hawkeye with a more gentle tone. "I'll make sure you're okay, I'm a knight remember? It's my job to keep you safe. We'll put a bandage on it when we get home but first we need to clean it up. Can you ask the prince will go get some water from the fountain so we can avoid infection?"

She rubbed the tears from her eyes, happy to be returning to this game. 'Uncle Prince, will you get s-some water, please?"

"Of course princess," he said as he stood up to to do.

"Now let's make sure ther are no other injuries we need to worry about," said Riza. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Elicia shook her head. She then continued to stare at Hawkeye, her head tilted as if she had just realized something about the woman in front of her. "You'd make a good mommy Auntie Riza."

She was somewhat taken back by the child's words. "Uh, well... thank you Elicia," she said. "I've had a lot of practice looking after childish people."

"Do you mean Uncle Roy?"

She laughed. "I sure do."

"Are you two married?"

"No, sweetie we're not." said Riza simply. "Can you move your elbow for me?"

"Why aren't you married?"

"Well..." there was lot she could put into that answer: laws, history, business... but what good was all that to child?

"Because I'm a knight and he's a prince," she said as she examined Elicia's other knee. "You know how the game goes. The knight has to protect the prince."

"But if you got married, then he would be a king," said Elicia, as if it were that simple. "And you could be his queen."

Riza sighed. It was pointless. There was too much of Maes in her. Once she had her heart set on something, she wouldn't give it up without a fight. The thought couldn't help but make Riza smile.

"Oh really?" she said in attempt to humor her.

"Yeah! At least that was what daddy always used to say."


	7. Forget Me Not

A/N: So one of my favorite things I've ever heard is how you can take a really cheesy romcom plot and no one will watch the actual movie but they'll totally read a fic with the same plot and this is basically my contribution to this notion. I've had the idea for awhile and never knew how to execute it, so this is my attempt. It's more dark than I originally intended but I went with it the best I could. Hope you like it!

Chapter 7- Forget Me Not

Mustang and Hawkeye were a legendary team in their own time. No one in all of Central could recall a pair as in sync as they were. Some people swore they could read each other's minds. Others said it was some advanced form of alchemy Mustang developed. Many said that Hawkeye was just good at her job and got a bonus for every mission Mustang didn't die. Most people just thought they were in love.

Whatever the reason was, whenever there was an investigation in need of undercover agents, they were always top at the of the list. They didn't have a completely perfect track record, but the way they were able to play off each other and get so into character was magic. They were gifted at going unrecognized and unmemorable during a mission. They blended in, rarely compromised. You'd think after going undercover so often they'd get sick of it, or at least sick of each other, seeing as how these missions were usually after regular work hours after the two had spent the whole day together.

But they didn't.

"Thank you both for agreeing to do this," began Major Armstrong as the three of them met in Colonel Mustang's office.

"Of course,"" replied Mustang. "Anything to get out of the office. Now, what's the mission this time?"

"Well sir," said his lieutenant. "If you had bothered to read the file the Major prepared for us then you'd know that we are impersonating the King of Domilera's nephew, Daniel and his fiancée Elena."

"'Impersonating?'" he repeated. "That's not really what we specialize in, Major. Besides. they're in the media quite a bit; won't people realize we're impostors?"

"No necessarily," answered the Major. "For the past couple of years, Daniel has kept an extremely low profile. Though his name has occasionally been mentioned to the public, his face as well as a majority of his personal affairs remain extremely private. He has been conducting most of his business behind closed doors. The general public hasn't seen him in years."

"So it shouldn't be hard for me to pass for him, I see," said Mustang. "But why exactly?"

"There's been a threat on his life," said the lieutenant. "He's recently inherited a great sum of money from his late father, who was rather unpopular. Along with a great deal of money, Daniel has inherited his Father's reputation."

"Although I've had the pleasure of meeting him and I assure you he is a lovely young man," added Armstrong. "Luckily, he seems to take more after his uncle. He plans to use his inheritance to give back to the country and help his uncle bring his country back to its former glory."

"But there is speculation that there was foul play involved in his father's death," continued Hawkeye. "And that Daniel is next. He's set to appear at a charity gala this weekend in his country's capital and give a speech indicating his plans the next morning."

Armstrong nodded. "Your missions to identify any suspicious activity or personnel that could pose a threat and reprehend it. Usually we'd have you escort Daniel and Elena as their bodyguards, but we are attempting to avoid any additional suspicion and with your skills, the risk of injury to any surrounding civilians should be reduced."

"Well that all sounds well and good," said Mustang. "But I'm not sure I'm in the mood for such a long train ride."

"The event has an open bar," said Hawkeye

"When do we leave again?"

"Is this a case file or a novel?" grumbled Mustang as he started on a new page.

Riza sighed. "You know how detailed Major Armstrong likes to be," she said. "I'm fairly certain you'll know more about Daniel than Daniel does after reading that."

"If I ever finish it," he complained. "I highly doubt I need to know everything in here!"

"Regardless," she said. "It can't hurt to be prepared."

He sighed, He new she was right, she usually was. Luckily he had more than enough time to commit the obscene amount of facts to memory. The two of them had been assigned a private train car where they could prepare for their mission and get into character. They left as Roy and Riza but would be arriving as Daniel and Elena.

"This Daniel fellow certainly is a model citizen," commented Mustang. "The only time he ever goes out is volunteer. A real goody two shoes."

"It'll be the role of a life time, sir," teased Riza.

"Apparently, he's beyond smitten with this Elena girl," he continued. "He constantly dedicates things to her: hospitals, libraries... poems? He writes poetry?" The colonel groaned. "I'm going to need a good scotch to get through this."

"I don't think so sir," said Riza. "Daniel doesn't drink."

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"How long have you known?"

"I read ahead, but that's beside the point sir," she went on. "If you want to be convincing and not compromise the mission, you cannot stray from character. These files are of the utmost importance. So I'm afraid this weekend will be a dry one."

Roy slumped back in his seat, pouting. "Fine," he said solemnly.

A few hours later, Roy knew everything there was to know about Daniel Lexington. Flashbacks of cramming for his weekly alchemy exams with Riza's father came rushing back. _Some things don't change_ , he thought to himself. _Just like the old days: she helps make the time fly_.

"We'll be there shortly," she said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to the next car to change, I suggest you do the same."

He nodded. "Right."

Riza left and Roy turned his attention to the disguise that had been packed for him. After basically reading Daniel's life story, Roy came to the conclusion that the two men were polar opposites. While Roy was known throughout Central as a ladies' man, a walking ego drenched with confidence, mystery and the faint scent of liquor, Daniel's reputation was a tad bit more... pristine. In Roy's words, he was boring. The last things he was was a risk taker; that title belonged to his fiancée. whom he often referred to as his better half.

Roy donned the suit and after looking the mirror was surprised to see how much he actually resembled Daniel. It was uncanny; they could be twins. He's never looked better, Thought Roy. But before he could continue patting himself on the back, there was a knock on the door.

"Is that you Elena, dear?" asked Roy, altering his voice. Daniel's voice was always chipper and upbeat. "Come in, I'm decent. "

But it was not his dear Elna who entered the door. Rather, three men in masks rushed in, surrounding the disguised Mustang with guns aimed and ready to fire.

"Freeze!" demanded one.

Luckily, he was not so in character that he neglected to have a pair of his gloves hidden in his pocket. He just needed a way to get to them.

"Now gentlemen," began Roy. "You know how I detest violence. I'm sure we can work out some way to reason with one another-."

He was interrupted by the sound of a gun being cocked.

"My fiancée may be against violence, but I assure you that does not apply to me," said Hawkeye from the entrance wearing her evening gown and her gun ready to fire. "I suggest you three rethink your actions and lower your weapons."

Hawkeye sensed the three masked men did not see the severity of her words and fired two warning shots to help make her point more convincing. Two of the men dropped the weapons immediately and backed away to show their cooperation. The third, the one closest to Roy, seemed less convinced. Riza sensed he was the ringleader and entered his mission with no intention of retreating.

It all happened so fast: he lunged at Roy who was reaching for his gloves, Riza shot at the man and made the target of course but he managed to take a decent swing at Roy, knocking him the ground. As soon as he made contact, Riza fired another bullet and the man was down. By this point, the team Armstrong had insisted accompany them on their trip entered and brought the perpetrators into custody

And there laid Colonel Mustang on the floor, unconscious.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" asked one of her fellow soldiers as he handcuffed on of the men.

"I'm fine," she responded as she ran to the colonel's side. She saw his chest rise and was immediately relieved. He was breathing. "Any idea who they are?"

"We have a few suspicions," answered another arresting officer. "Thankfully no one was severely hurt, but at least this means your covers are that convincing."

"I suppose so," Riza said lightly. "The hard part will be waking the colonel."

As if on cue, the man before her began to stir. His hand went to his head, obviously it had been an unpleasant fall.

"Are you okay sir?"

"'Sir?'" Roy repeated with a laugh as he slowly opened his eyes. "You sound like a reporter. Should I start calling you 'miss?' Elena, dear you're too much."

"Very convincing sir," humored Riza. "After a fall like that, I think you've earned at least one drink before we reach our destination."

"What are you talking about?" he was genuinely confused. "I fell? What happened? And you know I don't drink. Oh no, this floor is filthy, I'm going to wrinkle my suit."

Riza Hawkeye knew Roy Mustang better than anyone in the world. Although the man in front of her looked like him and sounded like him, she knew in her heart of hearts that this man was not Roy Mustang.

"What do you mean, lieutenant?" asked the Major over the phone

"I'm not entirely sure," she said. "He hit his head and somehow danged his memory. He honestly thinks he's Daniel Lexington. The name Roy Mustang doesn't even ring a bell to him."

"Should we call off the mission?"

"No. That's the last thing he'd want," she said plainly. "I'm his bodyguard after all, I have no issue protecting him in this state. I'm just keeping you updated on the situation. I'm sure this lapse in memory can't last too long but so long as it exists, we shall use it to our advantage rather than have it set us back."

"Very well then, best of luck to you lieutenant," said the Major. "If you need assistance, do not hesitate to ask."

"Right." she hang up with a sigh and looked to the man sitting in the next car. He looked like her colonel, but so much was off: the way he sat, the way he moved his hands when he spoke, his expressions. It was as if he was possessed. When they were undercover she always had a way of seeing through and into what he was really thinking, but now it was like she had been saddled with a stranger and Roy had gone missing in plain sight.

The eerie feelings would not leave her as she sat across from him.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well you were right about me falling, I can tell that much," he answered. "My head is horribly sore, but I have you to distract me so it could be worse. It's something to take my mind of my nerves at least."

"I guess that's true," she said lightly. "Did the fall affect your memory at all? I mean, is there anything you just can't seem to remember?"

"No blank spaces if that's what you mean," he said.

"Well... that is a relief."

The two of them stood in line at the grand staircase waiting to be announced at the event. She held on to Roy's (Daniel's?) arm as he rambled on about the architecture of the building. She had decided for the sake of the mission to refrain from attempting to convince him of his real identity. The confusion could cause a scene or raise suspicion and besides that, Riza knew how troubled Roy was. To have a weekend where his nightmares and guilt of Ishval couldn't reach him wasn't the worst thing. But a part of her worried that this spell may not be temporary. She would have to deliver the blow gently, when the time came.

"Are you okay dear? You look unwell." asked the man beside her, concerned.

"Oh, no it's nothing. I'm fine, really."

"I know this wasn't the ideal way to spend our anniversary weekend," he said gently. "But I promise I'll make it up to you. I couldn't do this without you."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. Riza almost pulled back. Of all the times they had gone undercover, he had never... and yet it was nice. He really did read that file thoroughly, she thought. As soon as he's back to normal, I need to make sure he takes all his paperwork just as seriously.

"I know," she tightened her grip on his arm. "I think we're next."

"Announcing Sir Daniel Lexington and his fiancée, Lady Elena Richard."

As they descended the stair case, and entered the event, Roy waved and smiled at those Riza recognized from the case file. He made polite small talk, just enough to be convincing. Luckily, Daniel had been underground for so long that no one was the least bit suspicious that he was an impostor. As Roy schmoozed, Riza did a scan of the party. No one seemed suspicious or focusing on them. No exits were being blocked, no one was off by themselves. nothing to indicate any further foul play. Maybe they had really lucked out and the worst of their worst of the mission was behind them.

Riza returned to the conversation only to find Roy was staring at her. "Is something wrong?" she whispered.

"No," he answered softly. "You just look so beautiful tonight."

"Oh," she said, honestly taken back. She felt her face flushing. "Thank you."

"Come on," he continued. "Let's go outside for a moment; I'm tired of sharing you."

He lead her outside to a beautiful rose garden that surrounded a fountain.

"It's lovely," commented Riza.

"Indeed," agreed her escort. "It's the second most lovely thing I've seen all evening."

She looked down and felt a smile creep onto her face. The colonel always said these kinds of things, so why was she letting it get to her so much tonight?But right now he wasn't he colonel. He wasn't teasing or talking in code, he had no reason not to be sincere. He didn't need to be saying these things.

"So many star tonight," he continued as he lead her to a bench and they sat down. "This is why I want to move to the country after we get married. You can't see them in the city. I'd hate to deny you the stars."

She nodded. She remembered how much she loved star gazing as a girl. She used to love looking for the constellations. She rested her head on Roy's shoulder as she tried to locate her favorite...

"There it is!" announced Roy, pointing to sky excitedly. "The Phoenix! Your favorite."

She looked: he was right. He remembered. Rather, _Daniel_ remembered. But, Daniel thought she was Elena. How strange that they both had the same favorite constellation. Even stranger that something as trivial as that would be in the file.

"Yes," she said warily. "It's beautiful. If Fuery was here. he'd be able to tell us the exact latitude and longitude of it."

"Who, dear?"

"Oh, just someone I met at the party," So his memory wasn't coming back, at least not all of it. Now was the perfect time to try and trigger something.

"I remember when we used to sit under the stars when we were younger," mused the man beside her. Perfect, she thought. Maybe he'll help himself.

"We'd always sneak out after your father had gone to bed," he'd continue. "I was always so tired after a long day, but I think I would have gone insane if it weren't for those few stolen hours every night."

"You'd usually fall asleep," she remembered. She knew this wasn't something from the file, this was definitely Roy speaking. But she could tell it was still Daniel. Were some of Roy's memories combining with Daniel's? Maybe she could use this...

"The same way you always seem to fall asleep whenever there's paperwork to be done,"she tried. He looked at her, amused.

"What are you talking about dear?" he asked. "You know how I am about my paperwork, I can't bare the thought of something being late."

Shoot, a dead end.

"Plus I could never fall behind with you there reminding me."

That was definitely half Roy, half Daniel. Was there a pattern? He couldn't recall doing paperwork as the colonel, but he could recall her constantly reminding him to get it done? Was she the link? Or rather, Elena?

"Can you believe it's been a year, darling?" he asked her, taking her hand.

"A year?"

"Yes almost to the day," he continued. "I remember it perfectly. I don't know if you could tell, but I was nervous out of my mind. I had over a dozen different ways I wanted to do it too. But it ended up being a spur of the moment thing in the end."

He was referring to when he proposed to Elena, she realized. Daniel was a hopeless romantic.

"I always pictured doing it in a more private setting," he went on. "Just the two of us. But something just felt… necessary about doing it then. The look on your face was priceless. You're even wearing the same dress."

The same dress? Had they been so in depth? This was the dress she'd often wear fro such events and missions. The last time she wore it had been on an undercover assignment. She and Roy…

He had proposed to her that night she remembered. As a distraction, but somehow that memory had merged with his knowledge that he was engaged to Elena. Of course the file wouldn't go so into detail about that event so Roy's memories concerning her were filling in the gaps. Daniel was obsessed with Elena after all.

It suddenly hit her. The man beside her honestly believed that he was head over heels in love with her. As far as he knew, they were soulmates. Nothing was standing in the way of them being together forever. Would she have to bring his memories back by breaking his heart? She needed to dig deeper to find things that couldn't connect.

"Daniel, I…"

"I remember when I bought the ring," he went on. "Completely on a whim. I thought it was stupid, but he thought it was the greatest idea I had ever had. We went to four different jewelry stores, i don't think I ever told you that. You never really wear jewelry, so I didn't know where to start really. Nothing too flashy, but still elegant. I know you wouldn't wear it with your uniform, but I…"

He stopped himself as if what he said confused him. Elena didn't wear a uniform. Why did he say that? Riza saw it was working. She just had to keep asking questions. A part of her did it for herself, she had never heard this story before.

"But I uh…"

"Who went with you?"

"What?"

"To buy the ring."

"Hughes of course," he said fondly. His tone became a bit more sad at the mention of his name. "We were drunk-."

"Drunk? But you don't drink dear."  
"I don't," he agreed, his confusion growing. His memories were becoming less Danile and more Roy. "But… we were drunk and talking about you…"

"Me?"

"Yes," his own memories were confusing to him now, it was as if he was retelling a dream rather than an actual event. "We were talking about you and and he, he was going on about marriage and… he convinced me to buy an a ring. I didn't tell him it was for you, he just liked the idea of me even thinking about marriage. But it was for you. But I was never going to give it to you. Why wasn't I going to give it to you?"

"I don't know sir."

"Sir?" he repeated, as if the term was foreign to him. "Sir… you aren't wearing the ring."

"No," she said solemnly. "I never said yes."

"You never…" he struggled to grasp what was happening. "Why didn't you? Why wouldn't you? Then why.. why do I think…?"

"Look in your coat pocket."

His eyes were locked looking forward as he did so. He took out the ring box, the ring still inside.

"I don't understand…"  
"Think harder," she insisted. "It's confusing, I know. But try and remember as far back as you can. Don't just remember facts, try and think of a visual, a face, a place. Concertate. Anything?"

He closed his eyes as he tried to obey. He didn't ask why. "I see… I see you."

"No," she sighed. "Something else, I'm not..."

"You're crying," he whispered, as if he had just seen a ghost. "Because of me."

Was this an event from the file or something from their past? When had she ever… unless…

"Think of something else," she demanded. "Anything else. Names! What about Edward? Or Alphonse? Please, try and…"

"You're crying.," he continued, struggling to connect the images to words. "You don't cry the way most people do. When you're in pain you swallow it, but I can tell. You'll cry for someone else but never yourself. You're too strong. Even when…"

"Sir, please stop."

"I've burned you." he sat up and looked her in the eye, horrified. It was understandable, his identity had been corrupted in a matter of minutes. "Elena what's going on? What did I do? Please tell em I'm dreaming. How could I ever do such a thing?"

"I asked you to," she reminded him gently. This wasn't the first time she had to reassure him that what had happened had been her choice. "It's in the past. Do you remember anything else?"

"I… don't know if I want to."

"Try. For me."

"How many times have a hurt you?" he asked, his voice breaking. "Don't lie to me. It's all coming back. You've done everything for me, given everything to to me, for me and I… don't understand why. I leave you, I hurt you, I can't even do my damn paperwork on time. What are you to me? Why can't I remember?"

"You will, I promise," she insisted. ":It's getting there. I think we should go back inside and say our farewells. I have a feeling that a good night's sleep will help clear things up."

Roy allowed Riza to escort him up to the room. He didn't feel much like talking after the shock, so Riza simply explained that he was feeling a bit tired from the trip and wanted to rest before his speech in the morning. Luckily, that's when the actual Daniel would be arriving so Riza could focus her energy and helping him recover.

He was still sitting on the bed staring at the wall when Riza came back to check on him.

"How are you feeling sir?"  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked. "'Sir?' Is that what I am to you? Am I your boss? It just doens't make sense. I just can't… something's missing."

She walked over and sat beside him. "You've been through alot," she said. "Not just tonight. I thought I was doing you a favor by giving you a night without your memories but I should've known they'd come back rather unharmoniously. I don't know when it'll make sense again but please believe when I say no one is forcing me to be here. I followed you."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not for a second. Of all the things I regret you are not one of them. Look at me, and know that I mean it when I say that you are a good man, You are going to change things for the better."

"After all I've done, you believe that?'

"Of course. I wouldn't follow just any man to hell."

He offered her a faint smile. "I know I can't be that bad of a n if a woman like you loves me."

She held her breath. He was having enough trouble as if was piecing things back together, she decided it was best not to complicate the process further. So she said nothing.

"Here," he said, placing something in her hand. "This is technically yours."

It was the ring box.

"Sir, I can't."  
"I know," he interrupted firmly. "I know that much at least, I promise. But let me give you something for once. It doesn't have to mean... you know. You don't even have to wear it. I don't expect you to. But what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Keep it," she said handing it back to him. "You may need it one day."

"I can't think of anyone else I'd give it to."

"Good," she said. "I don't want you to."

Roy woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, completely back to normal. He had no memory of hitting his head or of the night before and chalked the whole thing up to bad hangover. For some reason, the entire train ride home every time the lieutenant looked at him, he felt as though he needed to apologize. For what, he did not know.


	8. A Cold Day In Hell

A Cold Day In Hell

They weren't always marriage proposals...

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you step aside," requested the first lieutenant calmly. She was prepared to fire, the only thing between her and her target was her superior officer.

"I have the situation under control, Hawkeye," he responded, preparing to snap his fingers and ignite the target. "Stand down. That's an order."

She exhaled loudly, obviously frustrated. "Sir, please!"

"I have it under control," he repeated. "This is my specialty, after all."

"I realize that," she replied. "But sir, your abilities will do little if the kindle is wet."

"Let me try just one more time I'm sure I can get it!"

"I'm not sitting here in the cold any longer than I have to! Either you face facts and use the notebook to start a fire or I will!"

She had a point. It wasn't unlike Roy to be so unprepared on a mission, but he had foolishly overestimated the usefulness of his flame alchemy in this situation. When Fuery first told him about the mysterious signals he was receiving just outside Briggs, Mustang wasted no time making arrangements to investigate. The signals aligned perfectly with a rogue alchemist Mustang had been tracking, and he planned to use the mountains of Briggs to hide out in, just as he has suspected.

In order to lower the risk of blowing cover, only Hawkeye had come with him. Too many bodies would surely draw attention, and he knew she was the quickest and had the least amount of problems adapting to the cold. But he should've remembered how controlling she was when it came to camping.

"Really sir, are you a complete idiot?" she went on. "You just assumed that you'd use flame alchemy to start a fire? Did you think nothing of the resources available? Did you conveniently forget that snow is simply frozen water?"

"No," he said sheepishly, "I was merely trying to be courteous and spare the need to lug any additional supplies with us."

"Well, remind me to thank you before I freeze to death," she said. "Even with this to burn it won't last nearly long enough. We need to find some sort of shelter."

"I brought a tent,"

"We can't very well light a fire in the tent,' she said. "and with the wind picking up as it is, there 's a storm heading our way. There's no way the fire will last. We need to keep moving."

He nodded. She was right. Even though they had made good time and he was convinced that they were close to their target, Roy new neither party would be getting much farther with the snow falling as it was.

"There's an old radio station not far from here if memory serves," said Roy. "It's been abandoned for years, but I think it's just what we need."

"Lead the way colonel," said Riza as she picked up her pack. Her voice became muffled beneath the layers he was wearing. Where Mustang had tried to pack lightly, RIza had made sure they had more than enough winter apparel. She had even had a special pair of ignition gloves made for the cold. "Please sir, put your scarf on."

"Don't worry about me lieutenant," he said. "I'm the flame alchemist, I don't get cold!"

"Li-lieutenant," said Roy, teeth chattering. "You wouldn't happen to have any more of that ho-ot co-offe, would you?"

She sighed. It was only a matter of time. "Here sir," she said handing it to him from her pack. "Try to make it last. We have limited rations until we complete our mission and can restock at Briggs."

"Of course," said Roy as he allowed the coffee to warm his body. "Blech! Is this just black coffee?"

"You know I don't put anything in my coffee sir," she said matter-of-factly.

"I just thought you'd maybe bring along some cream and sugar for me, like you used to."

"You were the one who wanted to cut down on frivolous things, isr,"

Roy was able to keep a small flame lit to light their way as they tried to keep ahead of the weren't going as he had planned at all.

"I suppose it could be worse," commented Roy, making conversation.

"How so?"

"I could be with the Ice Queen instead of you," he replied.

"Olivier Armstrong has incredible endurance for the cold and an understanding of the area."

"Yes but she wouldn't share her coffee with me,"

"Fair enough,"

Soon enough, the two found the cabin Roy remembered. In just the knick of time too, the wind was becoming colder and stronger as if it were literally pushing the two inside, urging them to get away.

"Well, it's dark and small and just as cold as outside but at least we've gotten away from the wind," said Hawkeye, setting her things on the ground. "We can't start a proper fire or else we'll burn the whole place down, but maybe we can at least find some candles."

"Right, " said Roy as he used the small flame he manifested with the lighter to help her search. Eventually, they found some in a drawer. Once they were lit, the pair set out their sleeping bags on the floor.

"We'll head out again first thing in the morning," decided Roy. "That is, provided the storm lets up. We can al-aCHOO!"

"Bless you colonel."

"Thank you, lieutenant. Now , as I was saying we shou-ACHOO!" He sneezed again.

"You're sick," said Hawkeye frankly, lighting another candle.

"I don't get sick," Mustang insisted. "It's just dusty in here."

"Of course," said Riza. "That's it. It's certainly not that you didn't wear your scarf when I explicitly told you to."

"I told you I'm fine," he insisted again. "I just need…"

He was once again cut off by a burst of sneezing. Once it ran its course, he was overcome with a headache. Hawkeye pressed her hand to his forehead.

"You have cold sir," she stated. "There's no arguing that. Now please get into your sleeping bag before you make it any worse."

"But we need to strategize!"

"You can strategize from your sleeping bag."

He obliged, but only because he was holding back shivering, for Riza's sake. He climbed in his sleeping bag and watched as Riza laid out their wet coats to dry. He was still freezing.

"Lucky for you, I came prepared." she said, handing him a thermos.

Roy managed a smile. "I appreciate the gesture lieutenant, but I think I've had enough bitter coffee,"

"Just drink it sir," she said. He brought it to his lips and was delightedly surprised.

"Chicken soup?" he remarked. "I'm impressed; you truly do think of everything."

"I know you sir," she said. "And I accounted for you neglecting to wear your scarf. You're useless in the rain and snow is a close enough."

"What would I do without you?"

"Freeze to death."

He laughed. "Thank you though, really," he said. "I almost forgot how much fun it was to go camping with you."

"Are you referring to Ishval sir?" she asked, confused. "I hardly count sleeping in those tents as camping, much less do I recall it fondly."

"No," he said. "I'm talking about much earlier than that. When I was staying at your house as your father's apprentice. We'd go out at night and sit under the stars. We'd talk and look at the constellations. Remember?"

"Sir, that wasn't camping," she said lightly.

"It was to me,"he said, slurping his soup. "I was city boy, remember? It was the closest thing I had. But this is just as good."

"If you say so," she said. She noticed he was still shivering.

"You know what really warms me up? Whiskey. You don't happen to have any of that on you do you?"

"Sadly no, sir. Try and get some sleep."

"I don't see how I can, with all that-." He was interrupted by a banging on the cabin door.

"It appears we have company," observed Hawkee.

"It appears so," agreed her superior. "Stay here while I go investigate."

"Negative sir," she was already loading her gun. "You are in no state to fight, much less by yourself. I will go investigate. Most likely it's just the violent wind."

Roy attempted to argue with her, but as she went to sit up he became dizzy again. It wasn't drastic enough where he wouldn't intervene at the slightest sight of danger but it was enough to convince him to listen to Riza. He watched as she carefully made her way out the door, prepared to fire.

There were a few moments of silence where he thought maybe she was right about it being the wind when he heard her gun go off.

"Lieutenant?" he called out, concerned. No response, just another gunshot. "Lieutenant!"

He quickly rose and ran out the door, not bothering to put on his coat or boots.. He didn't see her at first, the wind had become much more violent and all he could see was white. Suddenly, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the ground.

"Stay down," she whispered. "Don't make a sound."

Unable to ask her what was going on, lest he break her request he saw the reason for the commotion. The sound had come from a infamous Briggs grizzly bear. It towered over the colonel and his lieutenant, asserting its dominance. Roy immediately knew what Riza was trying to do; by laying down, unmoving she was attempting to play dead. She knew it was pointless fighting a beat this size with a mere handgun, easily in this weather. So the two needed to wait for their visitor to leave.

Although Riza was cold, lying on the snow covered ground she realized that Roy was worse off. Rushing out like a fool, he was exposed to the elements. If he didn't get inside soon, he'd sure die of frostbite

"Sir," she whispered, ""I need you to listen to me. On my signal, I want you to run back inside."

"Lieutenant?"

"Shh," she said bring her fingers to her lips. She slowly rose and then sprinted away from the cabin, getting the bear's attention. It ran after her. Roy rose to his feet. He could fele the ice infesting his veins and it was becoming harder to breath and as much as he wanted to rush back inside, he simply could not leave his lieutenant. She was magang to keep a decent distance from the bear, dodging and weaving, he just needed to know she was safe. Then, the bear swiped at her, causing her to lose balance. Roy say the creature wind up for another attack, but before it had a chance to make contact with Riza. Roy darted towards them and leapt between them, much to Riza's dismay.

Then everything went black.

When Roy awoke, he found himself weighed down by not only his sleeping bag, but the lieutenant's as well. He turned and saw her sitting beside him, cleaning her gun. She had a scratch mark on her arm, but otherwise seemed thankfully unharmed. Then he noticed the intense throbbing of his head.

"Ow,"

"Well look who decided to wake up," commented Riza. "About time, I was monitoring your vitals and was about to check for a concussion."

"What happened?"

"You didn't listen that's what happened," she said sternly. "The bear knocked the wind out of you. You've been unconscious for about an hour. I dragged you in here after the bear became uninterested."

"When we tell the story back at headquarters, can we leave that part out?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You could've died," she said bluntly.

"I know, lieutenant,"

"I'm your bodyguard," she went on. "My job is to watch your back and protect you. That means risking my life. I am fully prepared to lay down my life for you; that's my duty. To any other man the agreement between him and a bodyguard is understood. But not you. you're constantly putting the safety of others before yourself. You make my job that much more difficult you stubborn fool."

"I'm sorry. But I can't-."

"I know," she interrupted. "It's that stubbornness in you that makes my job worth doing. It's how I know you're going to be a good ruler. It's how I know you're worth protecting."

"It's just...I just can't bare to have anymore people die because of me."

"There's a difference between dying for you and because of you sir."

"Regardless. Losing you is out of the question."

"Then you need to understand that it's the same for me. I know we have a history and we've been through a lot together and as much as you care about me I am but one woman. There are thousands in need of your leadership. This country needs a good man like you to turn it around. If you die so does that dream. But my death is little in comparison. I know you will mourn me, I'll allow you that much, but you will move on and do great things. If my death is a sacrifice needs to make your dream a reality, so be it. I'll die with honor. But if you die so does that dream, so does everything we've both worked for. My death would be a temporary setback but yours would stop everything."

"Hawkeye, where is this coming from?"

"I'm merely be realistic, sir," she said. "Don't you ever imagine what will happen once you're fuehrer? Once the state become democratic and we're put on trial… I don't expect the verdict to be kind."

"But-."

"Don't pretend like you haven't thought about it. Those who know you know your remorse and compassion. It'll reflect in your leadership. Even though I know you refuse to forgive yourself, I believe your life will be spared because you are meant to do good. But I believe the world to be less forgiving of me. Any blame you assign yourself sir, I take responsibility for both our sins. I gave you the ability to kill."

"When the time comes-."

"When I imagine the future, as hard as I try I cannot see it extending past you reaching your goal. Seeing that complete is enough for me to die happy, to die knowing my time on earth wasn't spent causing nothing but despair. I intend to repent for my sins in every way possible. I-."

"Lieutenant, please," insisted Roy. "Why are you talking as if you're already on death row? I know how you feel, you know I do. I know this dread, but I can't sit here listening to how you're convinced my life is worth more than yours. I'm an alchemist, dammit. I live my life by equivalent exchange. Please don't tell me you're not apart of my future, because frankly you're what reminds me the future is worth seeing."

"Sir…"

"No, now it's my turn to talk." He lifted himself up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you think I'd have gotten this far without you? No way in hell. I realize fate may have punishments in store for us, but I at least take comfort in believing that no matter what happens, you will be there to endure it with me. When I imagine the future… it's you. We have a future together, no doubt."

Her eyes widened as she stared back at him. He was caught off guard by her silent response. He suddenly realized the implications of his words and attempted to fill the silence.

"So, uh…" he mumbled, awkwardly. "Promise me you'll be there lieutenant. That's an order."

She smiled lightly. "Yes sir," she murmured, offering a gentle salute. "Now sir, you really should be getting some rest. You've nearly died of hypothermia twice tonight."

"What about you lieutenant?"

"I'm going to keep watch, in case our friend returns," she replied. "I uncovered a small fireplace while you were passed out, so I'll maintain it so we don't freeze."

"Oh, let me light it,"

"That won't be necessary sir," she said. "You are not to move from that spot until morning."

Roy raised an eyebrow but the glare he was met with told him to drop it.

He sighed. "Very well," he yawned. "Stay warm, Hawkeye."

"Will do sir,"

"Ya know, we could both stay warm by sharing our body heat," he suggested. "It's, uh, pretty comfortable in here and I think we could-."

"I appreciate the offer sir," she said. "But I'm not about to risk getting sick."


	9. In Another Life

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in Breda," said Mustang.

"It's Falman, sir," corrected Riza.

"Dammit,"

Falman entered, laughing. "Sorry to disappoint you sir," he said. "But you got it right last time!"

Ever since Roy lost his sight, he had been trying even harder to maintain his authority. He knew his blindness was a setback, but he was determined to make it into a strength. One of a the doctors had told him his other senses would heighten at the disability and Roy took this to mean he'd develop psychic abilities and be able to predict exactly who was walking into the room

The only person he ever guessed correctly 100% of the time was Riza.

"How goes the rebuilding effort, Falman?" asked Roy. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"Nonsense," he insisted. "Your wounds are still fresh. The public is grateful for your efforts, you deserve to take some time to recover."

"Nevertheless, I want you to keep me updated," replied Roy. "I won't have my mission falling behind. Let me know if there's anything- anything at all- I can do."

"Just rest up and heal properly, sir," replied Falman. "That's all we want from you. I just came by to drop off these reports. I trust Hawkeye will help you sign them."

He handed the lieutenant the folder. "Well, at least some things never change," she remarked. "Thank you."

He offered them both a salute as he walked out the door.

"I'll have you know, that while I may be known to procrastinate, no link has even been found between that tendency and my results. Well I can-."

"He's gone sir."

"I know that!" sputtered the blind colonel, embarrassed. "I ... was talking to you, lieutenant!"

"Of course you were sir," she said as she skimmed through the files Falman had left.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, his tone became more solemn.

"I'm fine,"

"No you're not," he said flatly. "I can tell your voice is strained. You're still in pain."

"I'm recovering sir," she said matching his tone. "A bit of fresh air will do me some good. Same for we go?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Ry, skeptically.

"I trained him myself, sir, there's no one more qualified,"

"I trust you, but are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive," confirmed Riza. "Black Hayate will make an excellent guide."

"But he doesn't exactly listen to me."

"He will if I tell him to," said Riza plainly.

"Right."

Since they both had been released from the hospital, Riza took it upon herself to guide Roy around by the arm. Describing to him in detail where the were and what the weather was like. She wanted to get him accustomed to associating these kinds of things with his other sense, so he wouldn't be so helpless. The Philosopher's stone was powerful yes, but they both knew there was the slightest chance that this could be permanent. And they planned on being prepared.

As confident as Roy was of being aware of his surroundings, Riza wanted more for him so he could have more independence. So she had the brilliant idea of having Black Hayate become his guide dog. Roy had to admit, the idea was a stroke of genius, there was no better dog qualified. But he did secretly like RIza leading him around by the arm.

"Here sir, this time you take the leash," said Hawkeye, putting it in his hand. "I'll be right here to supervise. JUst don't walk unless he's leading you."

"Okay then lieutenant," said the colonel wearily. Usually when he'd join Riza on her walks with Black Hayate, the little dog enjoyed nothing more than hassling Roy. But he was well trained and he knew that his was no time for foolish things.

So far so good,

"We just need to train him to do my paperwork for me and it's the perfect solution to everything," commented Roy

"I think we should start by training you first sir," added Riza. "Just because you can't physically read does not mean I'm letting you off the hook. I've decided that while you are blind, I will personally read you every single document."

"You're too kind lieutenant,"

"Think nothing of it colonel," she said. "I was thinking of doing it long before this, now I just have a better reason to."

"I see," chuckled Roy. "Why are we stopping?"

"It's an intersection," answered Riza. Hayate was well trained. "Good boy," she called out.

As the trio prepared to descend the sidewalk and cross, Roy noticed that Riza grabbed his arm again. Even though she trusted Black Hayate to lead him, it was as though she was afraid to let him even stumble over the 3 inch drop. Some habits die hard.

Roy also noticed that she didn't let go. Whether she forgotten or was merely overly concerned did not matter to him.

"This is nice," he commented. "Why didn't we do this before?"

"What sir?"

"Just take walks in the middle of the day," he said. "I can tell it's a lovely day. And I like… just being out here with you."

"Well circumstances were a little different until recently," said Hawkeye with a sigh. "Soon enough, we'll have to get back to work and we'll have even less time for these little outings. Perhaps in another life."

"Perhaps," agreed the colonel. "What else would happen in this other life, Hawkeye?"

"You'd sleep less in the office,"

"Okay fair enough," he said with a laugh. "What else? C'mon, indulge me."

"Well," thought Riza. "I suppose if we're going for the ideal, then.. well alot I suppose."

"Hughes would be here," stated Roy. "Thats a given. He'd have an army of children by now. You think I neglect my work? Well imagine Hughes having even more children to take pictures of. The man wouldn't get a single things done."

Riza smiled. It was nice to hear him talk of Hughes in such a positive manner, without a hint of sadness or anger. Like old times. "There'd be no wars,"

"Wonderful," said Roy, happy she was playing along. "So in this other life, I never leave to become a soldier and I stay to study under your father. Then what?"

"Then… you become the flame alchemist."

"But what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why do you follow me then? The whole point of this other life is for us to take walks together during the day. Things can't stop at the end of my training."

"Well… I suppose that if I hadn't joined the military… I might have… well I don't know."

"No doubt this other life Roy would see your potential and insist you accompany him on his adventures as his companion," offered Roy. "You've always been clever and strong, no doubt I'd need someone like that to keep me in line."

"And if you never join the military, what would you do with your alchemy?"

"What I originally planned to," he answered. "Travel the world, helping whoever I could. And you'd be there, every step of the way. You always used to say how you wanted to help people. We'd travel the world together protecting the innocent, like 'd be adored."

"It does sound nice," she admitted. "You've put alot of thought into this, colonel."

He shrugged. "And of course, Black Hayate would be there too. He'd join us and the kids on our walks through the scenic country side-."

"What was that, sir?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing!" stammered Roy. "I just said we'd go for walks in the country. I love the city but I admit I hold a fondness for the country, don't you lieutenant? I mean, after all-."

"You said something about children colonel," said Hawkeye. "What did you mean by that?"

"I mean, well, it's all hypothetical," he began nervously. "But I'd like the think I'd be a pretty decent father. I know what they all say about me, how I'm a notorious player and I'll never settle down, but if I found the right woman, I could be persuaded."

"Okay then," said Hawkeye. "So you meet this woman and the two of you have children. Do I continue to travel with you as your partner?"

"Of course," he said. "I… intend for you to be that woman."

"I see," she said slowly. "Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course," he agreed. "And the children simply adore you. They inherit your golden hair and the way you smile with your eyes. We'd have the best looking children in all of Amestris."

She blushed. Luckily, he couldn't see. He didn't even realized how invested he was in this little game. He wasn't holding anything back…

"So, in this other life... we're married?" she asked.

"Of course!" he replied enthusiastically. Then he caught himself, realizing that perhaps he had said too much. "I mean, you are immune to my charms now, having seen a side of me many woman have not, but this other life lieutenant, you swoon over the very thought of me."

"I swoon?" she said, not believing it. "I don't really see that happening, sir."

"Oh, but ti does," he teased. "Of course, in this other life I have the opportunity to court you properly. I send you flowers and take you dancing. Without the distractions of the military, I have much more time to devote to winning you over."

"And it works?"

"With flying colors," he boosted as if bragging. He knew if he could see her reaction, he'd lose his cool and instantly change the subject. But something about the darkness made him bold. it was as if they were truly just talking hypothetically, rather than something more.

"I'm not so easily impressed." stated Hawkee. "Even in this other life."

"Of course, of course," he said. "You think I don't know that? I pull out all the stops, treat you like the queen you are."

"I have to admit, it does sound nice," she said quietly. Roy grinned. He could easily picture her expression, that look of content. Not the one she had when they had escaped certain death, but the same look she had when she would look out the window at the rain. The same look she had after her first sip of coffee on a cold day. The same look she had after she had dared him to kiss her when they were younger. That was the Riza he pictured not her lying on the floor, bleeding in pain, but a Riza enjoying the small things in life, unaware she deserved so much better. Unaware she deserved the world.

Oh, and he would give it to her if only he could.

"It does, doesn't it?" he mused. "Even in this other life, I don't deserve you."

"That's not true."

"If you say so," he said.

"Are we happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"And do we..." she began. "Oh, it looks like we've reached your apartment."

"Already? Usually it takes longer that that."  
"I suppose we lost track of the time," admitted Hawkeye. "Let me escort you back to your door."

"If you insist, lieutenant," said Mustang, secretly overjoyed.

She and Black Hayate walked him back to his door. Hawkeye did her usual surveillance of the apartment, making sure no one had entered and nothing had been tampered with. Since his release, she'd been over enough that he was hardly alone, but she couldn't help but be overly cautious.

"Thank you," said Mustang as she declared her inspection finished. "For the walk, for everything really. And thank you Black Hayate." he knelt down to the dog and gave him a pet.

"Same time tomorrow sir?" he heard Hawkeye ask from above him.

"Of course," he said. "But, before you leave lieutenant, there is one thing I'd like to ask you."

"Yes, sir?"

"In this other life, where I' ve dedicated all of the time I've known you to courting you and we aren't restricted by duty or fraternization laws, if I were to get down on one knee, like so," he put on his left leg so that he was kneeling, Hayate panting next to him. "And I took your hands in mine," he reached out his hands for hers, which she timidly gave him. "And asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, what would you say?"

"I'd say I've pretty much already done that sir,"

"Fair enough, then what would you say if I asked you to… marry me?"

"Haven't you established that we're already married in this other life?"

'Well, that's just my opinion," he said from the floor. He brought his face up, as if to look up at her. "But you have a say too, that's how marriage works. So, would you marry me, Hawkeye? Hypothetically that is?'

"Hypothetically," she began, crouching down to his level. "Nothing would make me happier."

He smiled and tightened his grip on her hands. He imagined her face at this very moment; soft, comforting, beautiful.

"Then promise me something."

"Sir, you know I-."

"No. no," he interrupted, as if reading her mind. "Just… if, when I get my sight back, I want you to be the first thing I see. And promise me, if you can, that you'll look just the way I picture you looking at this moment."

"How is that sir?"

"Hopeful," he said. "I know it seems foolish, but after so much time in the darkness, I've come to realize you're the… I know it's dumb, but I..."

"I promise."

"Thank you Hawkeye," he said quietly. "With all this talk of other lives, I've nearly forgotten the future."

"I wouldn't let that happen," she stated. "Now get up and go get some rest. The file Falman dropped by needs to be read and signed by the end of the week, so i'll make sure you've no issue coming back to reality."

"I never doubted you would," he smirked. "But, just so you know, this isn't how I would propose in this other life."

"Oh no?"

"No," he said allowing her to help him up. "It'd be an elaborate grand gesture, you'd really be blown away by it."

"I'm sure I would be," she said walking him to his room. "But really, I'd prefer something simple."

"Duly noted," he said. "Hypothetically, that is."


	10. Lucky Charm

"Any news yet, captain?"

"Not yet sir."

"Very well…" he said calmly, beginning to close the door. "What about now?"

"Sir, as soon as I have news of any kind I'll be sure to let you know."

"Of course, of course… can you check one more time?"

Riza sighed. The now brigadier was tense to say the least. Admittedly, he had a good reason to be. Her grandfather had done an excellent job as fuhrer, doing alot of good for this country. He was more than prepared to hand the title over to Roy once Mustang felt he was ready, but Roy made it clear he didn't want the title merely handed to him. Many people thought him a fool, seeing as how being fuhrer had been his dream for years, but Riza knew better. This was always something he wanted to earn. Grumman truly believed Roy would only continue to improve the state of the country, but Roy pleaded with him to do one more thing before he officially retired: make it a democracy.

And he did.

So began Mustang's campaign and Amestris' first election. He made his past known, his intentions clear, and he worked tirelessly day and night to continue the rebuilding work simultaneously. Multiple people decide to run against him, this only added to Roy's nerves, but the numbers were always in Mustang's favor. He ignored this, no matter how often Hawkeye told him, not wanting to get his hopes up, lest he risk losing focus even for a second.

But one can only plan so much, eventually those effort lead up to something, and this was it. The ballots had be casted and the votes were being counted. Roy's ever loyal team decide to stay with him on this night, sitting at their desks as the radio have live updates. Roy had been exiled to his office by Riza who had cleaned it of all forms of knew that this news was too important , bad r good, for him to receive alone, but the waiting made him nervous and the live updates only made it worse. She was attempting to distract him by having him fill out some non time sensitive approval forms, but his nerves clearly continued to best the best of him.

"It's mostly just summary of the election sir," assured Fuery. "Nothing we don't already know, they're basically just filling time until anything is definate."

"And they're not neglecting any details," added Havoc. "You thought your campaign was tiring the first time around, this guy doesn't even stop for air!"

Roy chuckled. "Well please let me know if anything new is announced."

"I've already promised you that sir," said Hawkeye. Just then, the phone beside her rang and she quickly lifted it, brought it to her ear, and then set it back down immediately without so uch as a greeting. The swiftness of her motion implied it was habitual, as if she had been doing it all day.

She had.

"What was that about Hawkeye?" asked Mustang.

"Nothing sir," she replied as if that were how she always answered the phone.

"Reporters," offered Breda. "They've been callin all day trying to get an interview, a statement, anything. Dumb things been ringing off the hook."

"What?" Mustang exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me captain? I think this constitutes as something important!"  
"The votes have been casted," she responded calmly. "No interview or statement will sway voters at this point so why worry about it? I wanted to leave the damn thing off the hook all together but Falman pointed out the dangers of ein unreachable."

"Fine then," grumbled Mustang, lingering at the door. "I'll just get back to my paperwork I suppose."

"Very well sir," said Hawkeye as he shut the door with a whimper.

The forms occupied his desk, having not been touched. Hawkeye expected this as well. Instead, Mustang found himself staring out the window, lost in thought. He knew what he planned to do if he won, but now he forced himself to entertain the notion that becoming fuhrer was not to be a part of his future. What would he do then? How would adjust? What would his team think? They had all worked so hard. How could he repay them? How could his face them after a loss? What would she-

"Things will only get busier once you're leading this country."

"Wha- don't sneak up on me like that Hawkeye!" he hadn't even heard the door open

"Sir, I know you're nervous," she said, joining him at the window. "But trust me when I say you have no reason to be,"

"Do you really think so?"

"You know I always have," she replied. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have complete faith in you."

"What would I do without you?"

"You say that far too often sir,"

"Well, I mean it," he said with a laugh. "You've been there with me, every step of the way, Hawkeye. And no matter what happens tonight, just know you have my gratitude."

"Think nothing of it sir," she said. Was that a blush on her face? "I'm merely doing my duty."

"We both know that's not true," he said. "You go above and beyond without a doubt. You're more than just my subordinate I hope you know. You're… my lucky charm."

"Your lucky charm?"

"Yeah," he said. "Think about it, all the good things that have happened to me, you've been there."

"I've been there for most of the worst too, sir."

"True, but I survived them didn't I? I happily give you credit for that. I was right to entrust you with my back."

"I have no plans for that to change, sir."

Roy simply mumbled a reply and turned his gaze back to the night sky

"Look at them down there," mused Hawkeye, directing his gaze to the flock of reporters surrounding the entrance to the building. "I suppose you'd best cherish these last few moments of privacy, sir. Soon enough, those hounds will be capturing your every move 24/7."

"I suppose I should be used to it by now," he replied lightly. "They certainly spared no expense trying to catch my bad side, but all they ended up getting was a warning shot from you."

"They were never in any danger," Riza stated, which of course Roy already knew. "I have no intention of letting anyone drag your name through the mud. Any criticism of your character will be coming from me, and me alone."

"What if I lose?"

"You won't."

"As much as I appreciate your faith, Hawkeye, I'd like to be prepared for all outcomes," he said. "We can't predict the future. What if all this work was for nothing?"

"Regardless of whether or not you are leading this country, I will not allow you to undermine your efforts," she stated sternly. "You've done good, made a name for yourself, that's something to be proud of. I'm certainly proud of you. And this is only the first election, not the last."

"Thanks, I guess I just needed to hear you say it," he admitted lightly. "And, even I don't win, you'll still be there, right?"

"What kind of question is that?" she demanded, more harshly than she intended to. "Is that what this is about? You think I plan on leaving you if you don't win? That's ridiculous."

"Do you really intend to be my bodyguard forever, Hawkeye?"

"I'm where I am today because I swore to myself that I would protect you," she said. "As long as you need protecting, then that's what I intend to do."

"You never wanted anything… more?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he admitted sheepishly. "I just… this election has got me thinking of the future. Of course, I know what I'd do once I'm in office, I plan on wasting no time, but this has been my goal practically my entire life. I started to wonder if I'd feel empty after finally achieving it."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is… will you be there then, Hawkeye?" he asked, somewhat timidly. "Without all the craziness and danger?"

"Would you even need a bodyguard then?"

"It's not really about me needing a bodyguard," he admitted. "It's about me needing you."

"Well, if you need me then of course," she said simply. "Although, I've given much thought into your security and I'll think you'll require a larger team, one with more skills than just I can provide."

"I… I don't think you understand…" he was becoming flustered now. He turned to face her, her face showed her confusion. "What I'm trying to say is, what if I don't need you as my bodyguard, what if I…"

"Captain! Brigadier!" came Fuery's voice from the next room as he burst through the door. "Hurry, they're about the make the announcement!"  
They found the rest of the team silent, and huddled around the radio as the announcer commented and what an election it had been, offering more highlights from the year.

"Get to the point, dammit!" exclaimed Havoc. "Enough suspense!"

Roy and Riza slipped in unnoticed. She saw he was breathing rapidly, possibly about to hyperventilate. She smiled to herself and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm right here," she whispered. "Take a breath, sir. It's almost over."

He offered her a smile and squeezed her hand back as thanks. "How about a kiss for good luck?" he whispered.

She furrowed her brow at him. "You don't need any luck sir."

"Well, folks it's been quite the election," said the announcer. "I'd like to say it was a close race, seeing as how diligently everyone ran, but in truth, our victor came in by a landslide. And the first ever elected Fuhrer of Amestirs is… Roy Mustang!"

The words felt like a dream to Roy, seeing as up until now that was all they were. It all happened so quickly, but it felt to him as though it was happening in slow motion. The men of his team leapt up and cheered and applauded at the news, Havoc even overturned a chair in his excitement .Roy was having trouble processing it, and was having even more trouble catchin hs breath.

Riza, not typically known for her giddiness, wrapped her arms around him caught up in the moment. He let out a small laugh of surprise and had even more to process as her lips gently met his cheek.

"I told you that you didn't need any luck," she whispered as she let go, her voice holding a subtle tone of joy, a proud twinkle in her eye. Before Roy could respond he found himself in a less gently embrace from the overly excited men of his team.

"Always believed in you Mustang!"

"Drinks are on you, right brigadier?"

"How do you feel sir?"

"'Fuhrer Mustang' has a nice ring to it, huh?"

"Breda, ease up I don't think he can breath,"

Once he was released from his mob of supporters, he turned to Hawkeye who was trying her best to suppress a large smile. The woman was famous for her poker face, but she couldn't recall a time where she had felt this much joy. She fought it and offered him a salute.

"Fuhrer Mustang, sir!" she said as though she had been waiting to say those words for years.

"At ease captain,"

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose we'll find out, won't we?"

"There he is! There's the new fuhrer!"

"Mustang? Mustang over here!"

"Any comment of the results? How are you feeling sir?  
"Do you have an official statement?"

The reporters wasted no time surrounding him as he exited the building, just as he suspected. They kept a respectable distance, once they saw Hawkeye was with him, but they continued to all speak at once and very loudly.

"The fuhrer will release a formal statement when he is officially sworn into office," announced Hawkeye loudly escorting Mustang down the steps the best she could.

"Fuhrer Mustang!" managed one reporter, pushing her way to front, demanding to be heard. "What do you plan on doing as your first official act as fuhrer?"

This question caused Mustang to stop dead in his tracks. He turned to face the reporter. The crows went quiet, eager to catch his response.

"My first official act?" he repeated. "Well, I've actually put quite a bit of thought into that one. As fuhrer, my first official act is this."

He knelt on one knee and took Hawkeye's hand. She look down at him, a mixture of annoyance and confusion. What was his planning? This was no time for nonsense.

"Captain Riza Hawkeye," said Roy in the type of voice he saved for missions. To others, it merely sounded as though he was being charismatic, but Riza knew it was layered in code. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Will you marry me?"

The onlookers gasped. What a romantic gesture! How sweet! How newsworthy. Riza stood there, staring at the newly elected leader of the country with daggers in her eyes. A flash went off to the right of her, capturing the photo that would grace every newspaper in town the next day and would then be framed and hung proudly wherever Roy saw a space.

It took everything in her not to smack him upside the head as he offered her a smile. Somehow, he thrived with an audience. This was his way of letting her know that he was serious. He did not want a secret affair, or his intentions to be dismissed as mere flirtatious behavior, but rather he was unafraid to show the public that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She understood this, she really did. But she knew better, all the same.

True, her grandfather had done away with anti frantenataiziotn laws and Roy intended to separate the position from the military, so there was no red tape stopping the union but she knew their mission was not over. At least, hers was not.

Her look softened, as he awaited her response, caught up in the excitement of the evening.

"I will follow you to hell if you ask me to," she said gently, as she lifted him to his feet.

The crowd applauded as if she had accepted. They then began piling on even more questions as the two continued their way towards the car. Roy did not stop to answer any more. He had to hand it Hawkeye though, she had a gift. Turning him down in public and convincing everyone otherwise.

The public would think he was engaged, sparing him from any romance rumors and allowing him to direct attention to the important issues.

But he knew better

The public liked a family man, he could tell his image would improve immensely overnight.

But he didn't do it for image.

He wanted to lead the country with the woman he loved by his side, but she insisted on following him instead.

But it still wasn't a no.


	11. Rumor Has It

A/N: This is something I origianlly wrote for RoyAi Week this year. It's what got me back into writing fanfics and what inspired me to write this collection. I thought it would fit nicely here and I hope you like it!

"Sir is this really an appropriate way for the future leader of Amestris to act for the public?" Riza Hawkeye asked as the formal colonel downed his fifth (or was it sixth?) beer.

"I know you've nothing but my best interest at heart Hawkeye, but it is a celebration after all," he insisted as he set his glass down. "I think I'm entitled to a little fun before I'm once again drowning in paperwork."

He would let the nerves come for him tomorrow. But tonight he'd allow himself to celebrate, for in the morning Roy Mustang would finally become the fuhrer.

He spared no expense on his celebration, and why should he? This sort of thing does not happen everyday! He intended to do everything possible to make the night as grand as possible for his guests. Madame Christmas' bar had never looked more extravagant nor had it ever been so full. It seemed that everyone and their brother had come down to congratulate the fuhrer to be, and Roy intended to use this as reasoning to get very, very drunk.

A faint smile appeared on her face. "I suppose you are entitled to a little fun."

"I'm glad you've come around to my point of view!" his speech was beginning to slur. He raised his glass happily. "Another round in honor of my lieutenant!"

"Hey! She's captain now, Roy!" came Breda's voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Then another round after that for her too!" announced Roy with vigor, the bar cheered in response. He laughed and then looked at Riza, beaming. "Hear that Riza? You get two rounds!"

"I must be the luckiest girl in all of Amestris," she said with laughter in her voice.

"Hey there Captain Hawkeye, Fuhrer Bastard!"

"Hello Ed."

"Well I'll be! Fullmetal! Who the hell let you in here?"

Ed smiled. "You think I'd miss the opportunity to see you earn the worst hangover of your life? Not a chance.."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but this is hardly the place for a child."

"I'VE BEEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK FOR A LONG TIME AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU'RE NOT FUHRER YET I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS! WHAT, YOU THINK BECAUSE I'M SHORT THEY WOULD'NT LET ME IN HERE?!"

"Now, now, I never said that. Although, I hope security isn't slacking off and letting just anybody in here…"

Riza sighed, It had been awhile since these two had one of their famous chats and she decided she'd look around while they bonded. She had only been to Madame Christmas' a handful of times, mostly to pick up Mustang when he became too inebriated, and even then she didn't stay very long. She knew soon he'd become too overwhelming to be by himself so she wanted to take a minute to take it all in.

Look at all these people, she thought. Here for him. Did he ever hope to expect such a turnout? It's such a charming place, it really is. Why don't I come by more often?

"Riza!"

Oh, yeah. That's why.

Riza turned and was instantly surrounded by a plethora of Roy's "sisters." The girls were giddy, partly because of the excitement of the evening and partly because they were always this way. They were sweet girls, but they were often simply too much for Riza. To top it off, the girls absolutely adored her.

"My goodness it's been so long! How have you been?"

"It's a party captain! Why are you still in your work uniform?"

"Oh congrats on the promotion!"

"You know I have a lovely dress upstairs you can borrow if you'd like!"

"Aren't you just so proud of our Roy? We're all so proud!"

"Are you having fun, dear?"

"Oh, Riza come sit with us please!"

Oh dear.

"Oh, it's so lovely to see all of you." she really did mean it, but whenever she began a conversation with them, the end never seemed to come. She needed to find a way to excuse herself, and quick. Luckily, someone as ready to come to her rescue.

"What are you girls doing?" came a female voice from somewhere behind the swarm of girls. "Don't you see how packed this place is? I'm sure you all can find something more productive to do rather than harassing our poor captain."

The girls let out a collective groan, but obliged and returned to serving drinks to the guests. Riza let out a sigh of relief and gave Madame Christmas a look of gratitude.

"I swear, those girl'll look for any reason to slack off. I can't imagine what you go through on a daily basis with Roy. He's the worst one."

"It's nice to see you again, Madame."

"Likewise, Riza dear," she smiled. "Why don't you come back with me to the kitchen? I can tell you're looking for a minute or two away from all this chaos."

She followed Roy's foster mother to the kitchen and was shocked at how quiet it seemed to become in an instant. The Madame went over to the sink and began washing glasses.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh no dear, don't worry about that," she said with a wave of her hand. "Just let me enjoy your company while I do this. Besides, I don't want you getting any suds on your uniform."

"I didn't have time to change, you see. This week has been so busy, getting everything ready for tomorrow…"

"And it'll only get busier."

"I suppose."

"You know tonight is just as much celebration for you as it is Roy.," continued the Madame. "We're all so proud of Roy boy,but Lord knows he couldn't have done it without you. Becoming fuhrer had been a dream of his for I don't know how long. Get a few drinks in him he wouldn't shut up about it. He'd go off saying things like: 'when I'm fuhrer, there'll be free drinks for the entire military' or 'mandatory mini skirts.' That's when his ego becomes inflated and he starts buying rounds for the whole house. It's great for business."

Riza smiled. "That certainly sounds like Roy."

"You really should come more often, Riza dear. We hardly ever see you around here, except when ol' Roy boy's had one too many and needs you to help him get home safely."

"Well I don't want to lose too much respect for him ma'am." They both laughed.

"Oh, well tonight may not be the best time to start acting upon that, dear," she replied. From out in the bar they faintly heard Roy proclaim he'd do a shot for every word someone came up with that meant 'short.' No doubt he was doing to antagonize Ed. "He's got a great turnout tonight."

"Yes, he certainly does."

"Although, there is someone I've been looking for all night and just cannot seem to find."

"And who is that?"

"Well, I've never actually met her, but you spend more time with Roy than I do so maybe you can tell me if she's here."

"Who?"

"A girl named Elizabeth. Do you know her?"

Riza pursed her lips. Of course she did, but she didn't know if she'd still need her alter ego for later missions, so she decided to play dumb. "No, I can't say that I do."

"Shame. Apparently she owns a flower shop somewhere, but the girls and I have been all over Amestris and I have yet to find an Elizabeth working at any of them."

"Why are you so interested in finding her?"

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but Roy boy is madly in love with her."

"Is that so?"

"I swear, it's the only thing he talks about more than being fuhrer. Oh, you should hear how he just goes on and on about this girl. The sound of her voice, the color of her eyes, her hair, this and that, it's adorable really."

Surely Roy was just investing in their cover story. After all, the more people who believed it, the better it was for them; the more codes they could deliver without suspicion.

"Especially when dear Maes was still alive. When he wasn't gushing over his wife and little girl, he was all over Roy about getting married. Of course, Roy said he had no time for such things. But he would for Elizabeth."

"Is that so?"

"Now, you'd have to get just the right amount of liquor in him to admit it, but he would eventually. Maes would tell him to find a good wife, and Roy would just sing this girl's praises. Maes absolutely loved it, and between you and I, I did too. He'd tell me how much I'd just adore this girl and I've been after him to bring her by for years. He always finds a reason not to though, but Maes was less lenient: he was always after him to propose. But that's when Roy boy came back to reality."

'What do you mean?"

"He'd go from happy to sad real quick and start sulking about how him and Elizabeth could never be together. There were laws and policies and this and that. She'd never say yes. I never really could piece it all together, he'd be so drunk by then. But I can't help but worry about him."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you know him. He's ambitious. He's loyal. When he has his sights set on something, he follows through. Sure he's rough around the edges, but he's a good man and he'd make a good husband. Now you tell me why this girl won't marry him. Personally, I think it's because she's already married and that's why he's holding himself back. Roy is a lot of things but a home wrecker is not one of them."

"Maybe he just hasn't got around to asking her yet."

"Well, she must be one hell of a woman then, getting him all flustered like this when she hasn't even officially broken his heart. She's got him wrapped around her finger something awful. I mean he's been to war, you of all people know what kind of hell that is, but it's a mere woman who has him terrified ofut of his damn mind.'"

"I see."

Madame Christmas put down the class she was cleaning in a huff. All this Elizabeth talk clearly had her flustered.

"I'll tell you one thing: she better not be leading that poor boy on. She better at least have the decency to let him own easy. Now that he's the fuhrer, all eyes will be on him. As good as it would be for him to take a wife and finally settle down -not to mention how happy it'd make me- I'm not about to let him throw away everything for a woman who has no intention of returning his affection."

Riza stole a glance at what was happening at the party: the guest of honor was challenging Major Armstrong to an arm wrestling match. She couldn't kelp but smile. What an idiot, she thought.

The Madame exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry to be piling all this on you dear. I just care for the boy is all, and I know you do too. Can't blame a mother for worrying about her boy, especially one like Roy."

"Don't worry about it for a second," the captain replied. "He's lucky to have you. I had no idea he was so hung up on this Elizabeth."

"I mean, just look at him. After all he's done, he deserves to be happy, don't he?"

"Yes. Yes, he does." she sighed. And maybe I do too, she thought. At least for tonight. "It's been lovely chatting with you, but I really think I should be rejoining the party."

She walked out of the kitchen, attempting to be discrete, but the future fuhrer combined with five more drinks since she'd last seen him had other plans.

"LIEUTENANT!" he exclaimed, as he rose from the table, nearly knocking over a tray of drinks. He roared with laughter, stumbling to catch himself. "DRINK!"

"It's a game we've started, Hawkeye," Bread explained as she approached. "Every time he accidentally refers to you as 'lieutenant', we all drink."

"I can't tell if he's doing it on purpose now or if he's just that drunk," added Falman.

"Oh, so you've been talking about me have you?" she teased and then turned to Armstrong. "I hope you aren't planning on injuring the fuhrer before his inauguration, major."

"I assure you I intended to do nothing of the sort!" Armstrong insisted. "While it is true that my spectacular muscles are far superior to his, it is the honorable thing to spare him such pain and embarrassment in his current state."

"I appreciate that."

"Don't listen to a word he says, lieu-captain. Ha!" he took delight in catching himself. "I was about to win before you distracted me! You believe me right, Riza? Riiiii-zaaaaa. I'm pretty strong ya know. You know that right?"

"I've heard rumors," My god, he's wasted. "Sir, exactly how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Psssssh, not even alot." he said as he began another drink. "The real question is w-why haven't how many you've had to d-drink tonight? Exactly?"

"I see. Well, I just came over to say goodnight."

"You're leaving already?" asked Fuery.

"Lieu-cap-eye–iza," whined Roy, unable to decide what to call her. "As fuhrer, I o-order you to stay."

"You're not fuhrer yet sir."

"But it's still my party and I-." as he walk toward her to make his point, he found himself flat of his face. Fury and Falman rushed to help him up while Ed nearly joined him on the ground as he roared in laughter (only to receive a smack on the head from Winry).

She rolled her eyes. He sure was a piece of work. 'I trust you gentleman won't let him make too big of a fool of himself as I take my leave. I'll see you tomorrow sir. Enjoy the rest of your night."

He continued to call after her as she left, whining about her early departure through a mixture of childish garbling and flailing limbs.

Half an hour later she re entered, although no one noticed. Well, more like no one recognized her. Her hair was down and contained a subtle curl. Her face was touched with just a hint of makeup, just some eyeliner to bring out her eyes, nothing too fancy. Her dress was black and short, simple but elegant. Her walk was altered as well, it was not her usual steady march but rather a slower, more graceful entrance, as if her feet barely touched the ground. The change certainly wasn't drastic but it was enough where she was no longer Captain Riza Hawkeye.

Maybe I shouldn't do this, she thought. No doubt he's more drunk than when I left him. But her feet did not seem to agree and continued walking. She passed Mustang and sat at the bar to watch him continue to make a fool out of himself. She watched him defeat a determined Breda in arm wrestling and his excitement caused the entire crowd to cheer, so his opponent couldn't be too upset.

"Another round!" Roy declared happily and the cheering only grew. She watched as he began to stumble over to where she was and she quickly turned her back to him.

"Another round for my men, Cynthia! Keep em coming! The night is young!" Roy shouted to the woman behind the bar.

She continued to face forward, debating on whether or not she should leave. She didn't want any attention drawn to her, and with Mustang in the state that he was, he was all about drawing attention. Then, a drink appeared next to her.

"If memory serves, I do believe this is your drink of choice." his voice was slightly calmer, quieter. He was still drunk, that much was obvious, but he surrendered the chaos of the evening just for a moment.

She smiled. "You've quite the memory Roy."

He returned her smile. "You're someone worth remembering. I'm glad you came, Elizabeth. It's simply not a party without you."

"I'll drink to that." And she did."I must say Roy, you're pretty popular."

"You had doubts?" he teased. "Being the most powerful man in Amestris has it's perks, ya know. Some people have said I've gotten even more handsome since the announcement was made."

"Now, I can't imagine who would say that. Probably the same people who compliment you on you humility."

"You're beginning to sound like my lieutenant."

"Drink." she whispered, He laughed and obliged. "Ya know she was the one who convinced me to come out tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'll admit, I didn't originally plan on coming. It took some convincing, but she managed to to talk me into it."

"Well, I'll have to give her a raise. What made you decide to come?"

"We have a wager she and I, you see. She told me you've had more than a few drinks tonight and she said it would affect your dancing and I simply didn't believe her."

"Well I suppose we'll have to prove her wrong."

"Well there;s a first time for everything,I guess."

He told the band he had hired to play every song they knew. It didn't matter the style, Elizabeth knew it all. Although Roy was usually an excellent dancer, his intoxication left him somewhat impaired and Elizabeth took the lead. The two were a sensational duo, that much was clear to the rest of the guests.

No one seemed to recognize Mustang's partner. There were a few whispers and speculation floating around the bar, especially from Roy's sisters. There wasn't much opportunity to get a look at her up close, as the fuhrer made sure he was the only one occupying her space. It was if it were just the two of them for that short while, but they couldn't dance forever.

"I really should be going, Roy." she whispered, sadness hung in her voice.

"But you've only just gotten here," he whispered back. The song was slow, and she felt him pull her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed. It was nice, that much she could admit. But the charade couldn't last much longer; his sisters had already begun to gather.

"You have other guests," She couldn't forget that. Though she got lost once or twice during their dancing, it wasn't long until she felt their eyes glued to her again. "You can't let me monopolize all your time, they'll get jealous."

"If they get jealous of anyone it'll be me because I've gotten to dance with you all night."

She smiled. She knew this would happen. But she also knew that she had to be the one the end it. If it was up to Roy, the carriage would never turn back into a pumpkin and he'd dance with his Cinderella all night.

He saw the reasoning in her face. He wasn't as drunk as before, but the celebratory attitude of the night still dominated him. He was going to savor every moment of it.

"At least let me walk you home."

"I can't let you leave your own party."

"It's my party all I do what I damn well please. C'mon; we can sneak out the back. They won't even know I'm gone."

"I'm not so sure about that…." he grabbed her hand anyway and whisked her towards the back of the bar. A majority of the guests had gone back to their own conversations, or had decided to give Mustang and the mystery woman some privacy. His sisters were not among these people. They attempted to swarm the two, questions burning in their eyes. Is this her? Why have we never seen her before? Where did you meet? HAVE YOU TOLD HER? But one look from Roy told them to back off, and they did. For the time being.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?"

"Roy for the 100th time, I'm fine. I don't live that far away anyway."

It was a beautiful night, the streets were clear and so was the sky. The two walked side by side, with Roy not-so-subtly attempting to fill the space between them.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still surprised you came. I just didn't expect to see Elizabeth tonight."

"Well what can I say? I'm proud of you," she swore she saw him blush. Maybe it was just a trick of the moonlight. "And that subordinate of yours is very convincing."

"Boy don't I know it."

"She insisted that I stop by tonight," continued Elizabeth. "She told me my name has been heard around the bar more than a few times, and I simply had to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"And, uh, what rumors would these be?"

"Well your subordinate informed me of a little rumor floating around saying that you're in love with Elizabeth."

He stopped. "Does my subordinate believe these rumors?"

"She's been with you long enough to know not to take rumors too much to heart. But there are worse rumors, I suppose."

"Such as?"

She stopped. She did not turn to face him. "Well. imagine if you were in love with your subordinate, Now there's a piece of gossip."

"I can't even imagine."

"She'd break your heart, you know."

"Nothing I'm not used to."

"She wouldn't enjoy it."

"I didn't think she would."

"She wouldn't want to tell you what you already know. That if you can't loose focus and there are more important things to worry about."

"She'd never let me loose focus."

"There are laws and rules."

'"These things can be changed."

"But there are other things that should be a priority," her voice was raised though still calm as she turn to face him. "You have a duty to your people and an image to uphold."

"She could never harm that."

She sighed. "You're both far too stubborn. It's a good thing you aren't in love with her. I can't even imagine that argument."

He smiled and walked towards her. "Neither than I. Although I think it would consist of her neglecting answer the the real question."

She stepped forward. '"And what is that?"

"If I ever asked her to marry me, she'd tell me all the reasons what she can't but she'll never say it's because she doesn't want to."

"If you're to be the fuhrer she knows you will be," he voice was becoming more stern. "Then you can't be distracted by the wants of one women when you're responsible for a whole country."

They stood in silence for a few moments outside her apartment, unsure of what still needed to be said. They had this conversation before, though not so much in words. It was an understanding they had. He wasn't stupid; he knew that it was a pipe dream. But a part of him couldn't help but cling to the hope that if they didn't say it out loud, there was… hope.

He broke the silence.

"You know," he began lightly. "You never formally congratulated me on becoming fuhrer."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Come to think of it, neither has that subordinate of mine."

"Well then, consider this congratulations from the both of us." She reached up and threw her arms around his neck in a firm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response. They stayed like this for what felt like hours. That's when it really hit her: he had done it, he had really done it. For once it wasn't just a dream: he would be fuhrer. Fuhrer. She was hugging the fuhrer. Everything was paying off, everything was changing.

She stepped back to look at him, really look at him. Pride was written all over her put one hand on the side of his face and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. She lingered for a moment but as soon as she broke contact, he brought her back into the embrace and placed his lips on hers. It was meant to be quick and gentle, just as her kiss had been but she did not allow him to pull away. She closed her eyes, and securely wrapped her arms around him again to pull him closer and kiss him hard. He did not oppose.

They were both smiling as the indulged their impulses in this stolen moment. They had done it, tomorrow could wait. For now, they could afford this temporary happiness. Caught in the moment, he lifted her into the air, and spun her around. They broke the kiss only because they found themselves breaking out in laughter. They were back to celebrating, laughing like they hadn't been able to do in years. The moment was bittersweet, but he had the power to let things end on the sweeter side, at least for now. He set her down and rested his forehead against hers, attempting to simultaneously prolong and memorize the moment.

This time she broke the silence.

"Goodnight, Fuhrer Mustang."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth" he agreed. He gave her one more quick embrace and allowed her to walk to her doorstep. He watched her, but he knew he eventually had to make his way back to his party. Just as she was about to walk in, he called out to her.

"Hey Elizabeth, what about you? You think you could ever marry me?"

She turned around, smiling with her eyes. "Are you kidding me Roy? I'd hate to make that subordinate of yours jealous, with her perfect aim and all. There's a rumor that she's in love with you, you know.


	12. Secrets

"You're late again fuhrer Mustang," his captain grumbled as he attempted to sneak into his office unnoticed,

"Or are you just early, Hawkeye?" he responded, hoping she'd cut him some slack. The amount of paperwork she put into his arms suggested no such luck.

"Am I going to have to start driving you to work again?" she asked with a sigh. "It's important to maintain a timely schedule, sir. Now more than ever."

"I realize that captain," he said walking his large pile of paperwork to his desk, trying to balance it so it wouldn't fall. "But I promise you, my lateness is not slightly related to me slacking off. But if you wish to start picking me up each morning, I won't object to spending the extra time with you."

He shot her his most charming smile as he reached his desk. She merely sighed. "As much as I'd like to believe you sir, there is nothing on the schedule before work relating to your duties as fuhrer."

"Then you should be proud I'm taking the initiative to put in some overtime."

"Sir," her voice was more stern now. This was not merely her scolding him for being late. "What exactly is making you late each morning?"

This was her being concerned for his well being. "I'm still your adjacent," she continued. "I still intend to guard your back with my life, but I can't do that if I don't know where you are. Your safety is more at risk now than ever before and I can't help you if you keep avoiding my questions."

"I didn't mean to worry you captain," he said apologetically. "I just prefer to keep some things private, at least for now."

She turned on her heel and headed for the door. "We've never had secrets between us before." she said as she closed the door behind her. Her tone suggested she was merely stating a fact but he could tell she was hurt

"Riza, are you really surprised though?" Rebecca asked as she stirred her tea. "I mean, Mustang is a notorious ladies' man, isn't this kind of behavior typical of him?"

"You know just as well as I do that the whole image is a sham," replied Riza. "It's not like him to keep secrets from me, for as long as we've known each other we've told each other everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, I know you two have a history and all," she began. "But you've always insisted that your relationship was purely professional, but that kind of closeness isn't exactly typical in the professional world, and I think you know that."

"We were friends before any of this Rebecca," she said with a sigh, having had to explain this to countless people before. "Our relationship has always been based on respect and trust, I follow orders and do my duties as his adjacent but I swore to protect him well before he had any sort of power."

"And you plan to protect him after he has any sort of power?"

"I suppose so,"

"Riza, honey, that's not normal," said Rebecca with concern. "I mean, it's not bad. But I can't help but feel as though you're not acknowledging a huge part of your relationship."

"Regardless of what you may think," her tone was becoming a tad more defensive. "Despite what may occur in our personal lives and our joined past, the fuhrer and I are able to put those things aside so it does not interfere with our professional relationship."

"Okay, okay, if you're so sure it won't bother you then I'll tell you what I really think is going on,"

"And what is that?"

"Mustang is seeing a woman," said Rebecca with confidence. "And he's keeping it from you because he thinks you'll get jelous."

"Oh please!"

"C'mon, Riza I know you!" she exclaimed. "Maybe not as well as the fuhrer, but I know you! It's killing you that he won't tell you, but I think a part of you doesn;t want to know!"

"Rebecca, really, I..."

"Well, would he tell you? Or am I right and this is something he would hide from you?"

"If the fuhrer was seeing someone, why would he hide it from me?"

"You tell me."

As much as Riza usually didn't let this sort of thing get to her, she couldn't shake off what Rebecca had said. She knew she wasn't jealous, or rather wouldn't be jealous, but did Mustang? If he was indeed hiding another woman, or rather a woman from her, was it because he thought she'd be jealous? Why would she? Did he really not respect her dedication to protecting him enough to entrust her with such things? She wasn't jealous... she was offended.

"Sir, if you refuse to disclose your morning whereabouts to me despite my insistence," she said to him a few days later as she walked him to his car. "Then I will have to ask you to bring another subordinate to make sure you're safe. I know you can handle yourself, but the unforeseen is known to happen and I ask you to do it at least to benefit my own sanity."

"Is it really bothering you that much Hawkeye?" he asked, genuinely surprised. She was a tad bit taken back by his tone.

"Uh, yes sir," she struggled to respond. "You know I take my job very seriously, and my job is your safety. You are entitled to your privacy, but nevertheless you are important and it would benefit you to have someone looking after you... and anyone else in your company."

Why had she said it like that? She wasn't accusing him of anything, but it certainly sounded that way. Was Rebecca getting to her?

"I see," said Roy as if in deep thought. "Well then, let's go."

"Go?"

"Is that not what you wanted?" he said as he opened the passenger door for her. "I'd like to put your mind at ease and there's someone I'd like you to meet. I should've known I can't keep secrets from you for long."

She blinked, somewhat surprised at how easily he agreed. "Very well then sir I'll get my coat."

She was paranoid. She couldn't help it. Surely if the fuhrer had kept this... thing a secret for so long, he had his reasons. And if she couldn't figure it out by herself, considering how well she knew him, then ... maybe it was something she didn't want to know.

 _So what if it is another woman?_ she thought _That it, a woman._ _Mustang is fully in his right to date whomever he pleases_. His proposal to her on the night of the election had fizzled out, mostly due to her refusal to give the paparazzi anything interesting to write about her and partly due to Roy's heavy focus on the issues and Ishvalan restoration. _Perhaps he wanted to continue this and that's why he kept it private. Maybe he-_

"Here we are," he announced, interrupting her thoughts and bringing the car to a stop. He put the car in park and went to open her door. "Now, I hope you won't be too upset with me. I meant to bring you a while ago, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself. I knew you'd try to talk me out of it."

"Well then it can't be good," she commented lightly.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised captain," said Roy as he helped her out. And boy, was he right.

 **The Roy Mustang Orphanage**

"Looks pretty good, doesn't it?" mused Roy from behind her. "Do you recognize it? Remember a couple months ago the place was a dump, but now it looks brand new. The name is a nice touch, if I do say so myself. Their idea, not mine."

"This is why you've been late?" she asked quietly. She remembered they had come by a few months ago to begin rebuilding and relocating children to the orphanage. But she could tell more had been done, she recognized Armstrong's signature architectural touch as well as several new pieces of playground equipment in the yard. Children ran around, chasing each other and laughing.

"I know, it seems a bit far fetched," he admitted. "But I often lose track of time. C'mon, the inside is even better."

He took her hand excitedly and lead her inside. Several children they passed greeted him enthusiastically. _They recognize him_ , she though, _not as the leader of the country but as a friend_. She smiled, of all the secret for the fuhrer to have she would never have thought visiting orphans would be the one he'd keep from her.

"Mister Mustang!"said a little Ishvalan girl running up to him excitedly. Her short hair was up in two curly pigtails, Riza couldn't help but think of a young Elicia,

"Hey there kiddo!" he said with equal enthusiasm. He knelt down to her eye level and she ran into his arms excitedly to hug him.

"Guess what, guess what I have a wiggly tooth!" She exclaimed proudly, and smiling wide so he could see.

"That's fantastic news Nora!" he said with a genuine laugh, kneeling to his eye level.

"Hey who's that?"

"Oh, well this is my good friend Captain Riza Hawkeye," said Roy proudly. Riza gave a small smile and a wave.

"Oh. Is she your best friend?"

"She sure is," he replied without hesitation. "And my bodyguard."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Riza blushed in spite of herself and Roy laughed a little too loudly, as if to say how silly the very notion was, children say the darnedest things!

"She's too good for me," he whispered to the child, softly enough so Riza could not hear.

She smiled even wider. "I'm just kidding I know who she is!" exclaimed little Nora, turning to Riza. "Mister Mustang talks about you allllll the time."

"Oh he does, does he?"

"Yup!" she said. Then she put her hands to her mouth, as if she was going to tell a secret a loudly whispered to Riza "You're really pretty."

Riza smiled and followed her lead, whispering loudly back. "So are you."

Just then, another little girl ran behind Nora and tagged her. "You're it!"

Nora screamed excitedly and ran after her friend without hesitation. Riza laughed and she stood next to Roy as they watched the children play.

"She's adorable," she said after a while. "And she adores you. I understand why you come late now, she must never want you to leave."

"I wish I didn't have to," he admitted. He paused, hesitating to continue. "I've put in an application to adopt Nora."

"What?" she ask, surprised. "Are you serious?"

"I knew you'd react this way," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, rightfully so I should think," she said. "What do you know about raising a child? Let alone a little girl?  
"Nothing," he admitted. "But I've thought it over and it… just feels right. She makes me happy and there's so much I could do for her. Whenever I'm with her, I finally get what Hughes used to go on about."

Riza saw he was determined to see this through. And as surprised as she was, she too felt it would be a good idea, for both of them. She simply needed to know he knew what he was getting into.

"Being a father is a full time job," she stated. "Are you prepared for the good and the bad? She won't always look at you like that, you know. There will be days where she swears she hates you."

"It's all a part of growing up," he said. "I'll deserve it after all the hell I gave my foster mother."

"She's Ishvalan," she went on. "The public will think it's some kind of statement."

"I don't give a damn what the public will think."

"A girl needs a mother."

She almost didn;t say this, but she needed to. She herself had grown up without a mother, no one there during those key moments of her becoming a woman. Her father had been distant and less than ideal. She knew Roy would not be like her father, but she couldn't help but look at this child and feel a connection. Did she see herself in Nora?  
"She will have one," said the fuhrer simply. His comment caught her slihtluy off he really saying what she thought he was saying? She looked at him, attempting to read his facial expression, but when she did she didn;t see Roy Mustang: The Flame Alchemist, she saw Roy Mustang, the orphan. How could she forget? Roy owed everything to his foster mother, who gave him everything she could so he'd be happy and successful, and here he was trying to do the same for this little girl. And he knew Riza would be there, but she could tell he hoped it would be more than her simply guarding Nora as she did him.

"I'm not exactly the most nurturing person," she said as they continued walking.

"I disagree," he said immediately. "I think you're far too hard on yourself. You two clicked instantly. You're a natural."

"Most mothers don't carry a weapon on their person at all times."

"Most mothers should."

"Sir, I…" they stood in the doorway now. She looked back to where Nora continued to play. The little girl noticed them leaving and ran over to say goodbye. She wrapped her arms around Roy's legs.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course," he said patting her head.

"Will you bring Miss Riza again?"

"We'll see," he said. "She's pretty busy, but I'll try to convince her."

Riza sent him a glare, warning him not make promises for her when suddenly she felt something on her legs. She looked down and saw the little girl was now embracing her.

"I hope you come," she said softly before running off to continue playing. The gesture was so genuine and unexpected Riza found herself on the verge of tears. She never imagined an Ishalvan child would hug her and ask to see her again.

"Warms your heart doesn't it?" said Roy, reading her face. "Whenever she looks at me, I lose it. She's like if hope took a human form. For that moment, everything just seems right with the world."

She liked hearing him talk like this.

"She's precious," was all she managed to say as they headed for the car. Roy smiled.

The entire car ride home, Riza could not get that little girl out of her mind. There was so much she wanted to teach her and do for her, She imagined that this was what new mothers felt like when they were handed their newborns in the hospital. To look at that innocent face and see nothing but hope and love and potential and a future-

A future

How could she let herself get so caught up in this fantasy that she forget that she might not even have a future?

How could she follow Roy down this path when her days were basically numbered? No, she could not break that child's heart. She would not have her lose a mother again. Riza knew the pain of that, she could not imagine enduring it twice in one lifetime.

Roy offered to walk her ti her door but she politely refused and thanked him for a lovely afternoon. Before she could begin walking to her doorstep, he spoke:

"The papers take awhile to process," he said looking forward. "In case you want time to think about it. It's alot to take in, I understand."

"I'm just not sure I can commit to something like this," she said, also looking straight ahead. It was if they weren't talking tom each other, but really she needed to avoid his gaze. "I'm sorry to let you down."

"You could never," he said simply, starting the car. "You know, she's not the only girl who made me understand what Hughes was always going on about."


	13. Before Their Eyes

"How have you been?" he asked as he cut his meat,

"Fine," she answered quietly. She continued to move her food around her plate, not eating anything. Every so often she'd slip some to Black Hayate under the table when she thought Roy wasn't looking. But she didn't really care if he noticed.

"The food is delicious," he offered lightly, knowing she really didn't feel like talking but sensing she didn't want to sit in silence either.

"Thank you sir,"

Her apartment was practically empty, a cautionary measure she had taken upon herself. She was convinced her fate was sealed and ddn't want to be a burden to anyone. Her selflessness left an uneasy feeling in Roy's stomach.

But they weren't talking about that.

But maybe they needed to talk about that.

"I think you may be acting too prematurely, captain,"

"I thought you didn;t want to talk about tomorrow,"

"I don't," he said. He really didn't, he'd lost enough sleep over the matter as it was. "But as difficult as it is for me, well I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I came to terms with it long ago," she stated, putting down her fork. "We both knew this day would come, I don't see why you're so prone to avoiding it. I've been getting my affairs in order. Most of my things I'm giving to charity, the rest I've divided among my friends and colleagues. Rebecca and Havoc can split my guns, my boos are going to the Elrics, and I'd lie Black Hayate to go to you, if you-"

"Stop," he pleaded. "Stop talking like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're… dead."

"I'm simply being practical."

"Well stop," he didn't know what else to say, really. "I know you feel guilty, I understand that feeling, but you can't predict the future, Hawkeye. So stop acting like it's already been decided."

"You're acting somewhat irrational, sir,": she said calmly.

"Within reason, I think," he said. "The woman I've known practically my entire life insists that this is the last time I'll see her alive and she won't even allow me to speak on her behalf and possibly save her life."

"I don't want you to do me any favors," she said simply. "I want the fate I have earned, whether or not its positive. I intend to repent for my sins, and you know I won't forgive myself if I'm sentence to anything less than that."

"I know,"

"Now it's getting late sir," she stood up and walked over to the door. "We both certainly need our sleep, so I think it's best if you go."

He got up begrudgingly and followed her over as she opened the door for him. He simply couldn't wrap his hand around the idea. If fate followed the path she saw fit, this would be the last time he'd ever see her. This was to be their last farewell. After all they'd been through, it just didn't seem fitting.

She wasn't letting on just how hard it was for her, knowing Roy would try even harder to step in.

She saluted him, something she never did in her own home. "Thank you sir, for everything."

He stood there for a minute looking at her, taking effort to memorize her face, the way the light hit her, the sound of her voice. It was all too surreal for his liking. Losing her was never an option, it was always an impossible factor in his mind. He had always thought they'd go down together, but here she was marching off solo.

He embraced her, fighting the heard her inhale sharply, indicating she was doing the did not return the embrace, which he expected. She didn't want to make it harder on herself to say goodbye.

"I should be the one thanking you," he whispered as he let go. He saw her eyes fill with unshed tears and knew if he didn't leave now then he never would. The door close behind him and he heard a thump, she had punched the wall. He knew neither of them would get any sleep.

Tomorrow Riza Hawkeye would stand trial for her crimes in Ishval.

Roy's trial had been a few months earlier where his efforts to in the restoration project saved his life. The same result had followed many soldiers; most of the soldiers who did not feel guilty for their actions years ago had already been sentenced by their own military long ago or were gone. Many were just following orders they did not understand and had since done as much as they could to right their wrongs.

Riza Hawkeye's trial was expected to be different.

She requested that their be no character witnesses, no one to talk her up or defend her, she wanted her actions to speak for themselves. She wanted no interference in receiving her fate. She alone got herself into this and she alone would suffer the consequences.

"Captain Riza Hawkeye, you stand here today on trial for your crimes against the innocent during the uprising in Ishval." stated the judge. "How do you plea?"

"Guilty, your honor," her voice was steady and professional as ever.

"Very well," the judge went on. "Have you anything to say before we begin evaluating the case?"

"Only that as much as I regret my involvement in harming the innocent, I know that nothing I do can truly make up for what I have done," she said. "I believed I was doing the right thing, only to realize the opposite too late. I do not come here for sympathy, only justice. I would also like the jury to assign me punishment for any casualty caused by the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, as the alchemy abilities he used to take the lives of countless Ishvalans happened because of information provided by me."

"Very well, Miss Hawkeye, we will begin with questioning."

And so it began. Riza relieved every moment of Ishval in horrific detail. How she felt after her first kill, the screams that still haunted her nightmares, the orders she wanted to oppose but followed anyway. She forced herself to stare at the jury, not so they could see the pain and regret in her eyes, but so they knew she knew she deserved no sympathy. She had carried this pain with her for so long and she wanted nothing more than for it to be gone.

This why she seemed so distant.

This is why she didn't allow herself to get attached.

We live in a world where we pull the trigger and someone dies.

We face consequences.

The world keeps turning.

The jury left to make their decision.

When they say your life flashes before your eyes, they're right. Well, not your whole life, just key moments. Things you regret, things you'll miss, things you love. Roy Mustang was all of these things.

" _Ya know, my father has had a bunch of other apprentices before you," said a young Riza dragging a stick along the fence as Roy walked beside her._

" _Yeah he mentioned that," he said with a sigh. "Said they never last long. But I'm not leaving so easy, your father has trained some amazing alchemists, and I plan to be one of them."_

" _Well, don't let this go to your head, but you're one of my favorites,"_

" _Was that a compliment?" he joked. "I'm touched."_

" _Shut up," she said with a laugh, pushing him. "I'm serious. My dad's really protective of me and I don't really have a lot of friends and all his other pupils were just so… different. I guess. They acted like they were too good to talk to me or like I was supposed to serve them. But not you. You actually seem a little scared of me."_

" _It's not you so much as your aim," he said. "You're not like other girls I've met.":_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" she stopped walking, her tone defensive. "What's wrong with other girls? Maybe I am like them. You don't know."_

" _No, not like that!" he said quickly. "I don't mean, oh gee. I don't mean like… it's just that, I feel different talking to you than I usually do around girls. Around anyone really. It's easier to talk to you, but also harder. Does that make any sense?"_

" _No." she said as she continued walking. "But I like it."_

" _Hey, listen, I got you something," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Kind of a thank you for helping me study and stuff." He pulled out a small box and placed it in her hand. She opened it._

" _Earrings?"_

" _Yeah, cause you got your ears pierced. Do you like them?"_

 _She wasn't really used to getting presents. They were simple little studs. nothing to gush about, but it wasn't even her birthday and he had gotten her a present. He got her these because he was grateful to her, he had saw them and thought of her. To her, they were beautiful. She stopped and put them in her ears._

" _How do they look?"_

" _Perfect," Roy said with smile. Riza looked at the boy before her, she had known him for about a year but she had never really noticed how goofty his smile was. Maybe it was even cute. Was she allowed to think he was cute? Had he always been cute? He was 17, a year and a half older than her and she decided that he was cute. A boy she thought was cute had bought her jewelry._

" _Thank you," she said, suddenly feeling shy, having come to this realization. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, just as he had done to her months before as a joke._

 _But this was no joke. Riza thought the action harmless, it was what you were supposed to do in a situation like this. But Roy apparently did not know this and thus turned beet red. Riza laughed as he froze and turned a shade deeper._

" _What's wrong with you?"_

" _Nothing," his voice was raspy and uptight, like he was trying not to cough. "I just didn't know you were going to do that."_

" _Oh," had she done something wrong? "I'm sorry."_

" _No, don't be!" he exclaimed, waving his hands frantically in front of him. "I mean, if I knew you were going to kiss me, I would've bought the matching necklace! I just… I know I tease you sometimes… but, I really like spending time with you and I thought, maybe if you wanted to you and I could, ya know…"_

 _Roy Mustang was usually very gifted when it came to public speaking, a trait that would follow him later in life, but the young girl before him was beyond words in his opinion. His heart and brain couldn't agree on the right thing to say, so the result was stammering. Riza Hawkeye was luckily very good at filling in the gaps in Roy Mustang's thoughts, even early in the their relationship. And she had no trouble helping him, being straightforward even as a young girl._

" _Oh, you like me," she said simply, putting the pieces together. Roy's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. How could she just say it like that?_

" _What?! How did you know?" he asked a little too loudly. "I mean, no I don't. No, yes I do. I mean…"_

" _No, I know what you mean," she said with a light smile. Practical Hawkeye, as ever. "You like me, It's okay, I'm not making fun of you. I'm flattered, kinds of things happen all the time, especially since we spend so much time together."_

 _She read him like a book. He looked at her, partly amazed partly embarrassed. "Well.. yeah!" he said at last. "So?"_

" _So what?"_

" _Ah, c'mon Riza don't do this to me," he wailed dramatically. "If you're gonna let me down let me down easy. I can take it!"_

" _It's a conflict of interest," she said plainly. "I can't be a distraction to your studies. If I want to keep you around, you have to keep up with my father's lessons."_

" _So that's a 'no' then?"_

" _It's a 'not right now', I guess," she said. "I mean, maybe if you had gotten me the matching necklace, things could be different…"_

 _He absolutely lost it. He started to laugh and nearly fell over. She always did that to him and he loved it. "I suppose that's fair," he said at last, wiping away a tear. "But I like that part about you wanting to keep me around. I must be growing on ya."_

" _I suppose you could say that," she said coyly. "I mean, you were my first kiss."_

 _Flustered, Roy nearly fell over his own feet. "What? When?"_

" _Don't you remember?" How did she say these things with such calmness? "A couple of months ago, over there you kissed me. We were shooting cans off the fence with a slingshot."_

 _He did remember. It had been more of as a joke really, a way to distract her. They were just messing around, though he had enjoyed it, and it had only been on the cheek._

" _Yeah, but that doesn't count," he said a tad bit awkwardly. "That was only on the cheek."_

" _Well then how does it count?"_

" _Well, ya know…" Was she doing this to him on purpose? She really knew how to get his goat._

" _No, I'm afraid I don't. Can you show me?"_

 _His eyes widened, this was all happening so fast. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or was just playing him. "Um, I don't…"_

" _It's okay, you can kiss me," her voice sweet and genuine. As much of a planner as Roy Mustang was, this was never something he thought to plan. Riza however preferred it that way. Roy still looked uncertain, as if the whole thing could still blow up in his face. Riza raised an eyebrow as she suppressed her laughter._

" _I dare you to," she said, in the tone they used whenever they were competing._

" _What?" asked Roy in disbelief._

" _I mean,if you don't want to that's fine," said Riza as if she couldn't care less what he did. "But if you're too chicken, then I guess there's really nothing I can-"_

 _She was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers. It was a bit clumsy, he was fairly nervous, but it was sweet. It was gentle, even though he sort of lunged at her. He felt her smile, signaling that she was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't very long, though it felt like it to him. When he pulled away, he was blushing furiously. He avoided looking at her directly but he could see she was smiling with her eyes, attempting to remain cool._

" _W-was that okay?" he asked quietly at last, not yet grown into his ladies man persona._

" _It was nice," she said. They started to walk again, picking up the pace. she discreetly put her hand in his as they made their way home. "But, like I always say, practice makes perfect."_

She often wondered how different things would be if they had stayed like that. Maybe they were meant to be childhood sweethearts, to live a normal life and never take part in this madness. But there came a time where her little crush became much more than that, and not simply in the romantic sense. Protecting him meant a lot of sacrifices, all of which were worth it in the long run. But she often found herself missing the simplicity of those days. They would often reminisce, but they barely mentioned this part of their shared past. Maybe because this art wasn't entirely in the past.

But she allowed herself to take comfort in this memory as her fate was decided. A part of her wished Mustang was there to distract her or maybe hold her hand when no one was around. But she had made the decision to do this alone so her memories would have to do.

"Captain Riza Hawkeye, the jury has reached a verdict."

Her blood stopped cold.

Roy paced back and forth on the steps of the courthouse, this was as close to the trial as Riza would let him get. How long could this go on? His trial hadn't gone on nearly this long, and he felt he was guilty of much more. This couldn't be good.

He couldn't imagine his life without her, he always believed that when they went down it would be together. How could he carry on? How could she act so calm? Why was she forced to be the brave one?

" _You know Miss Hawkeye, you've always been extremely clever," said Roy as he followed her into the room. The days of addressing one another informally had died, the death of her father and Roy enlisting in the military confirming everything between them would change. "I've always wondered why you never became an alchemist."_

" _Not for lack of trying on my father's part," she admitted. "But if I ever did take an interest in the field, I most likely wouldn't choose to study under my father and he would never stand for that."_

" _No I suppose not," Roy said lightly. This was new territory for them, they weren't children anymore but hey weren't necessarily adults either. Were they friends or merely future strangers? "I often imagined what kind of code your father would use to hide his research, were you able to understand any of it?"_

" _Well I haven't exactly seen the notes," she said solemnly. "I merely know where they are."_

" _Knowing your father deciding them certainly should be interesting,"_

" _I suppose so," she said quietly. "When the information was entrusted to me, I swore to myself and my father that only someone worthy would ever see it. Just know I trust you, Mister Mustang, more than anyone."_

" _An honor I do not take lightly," he said. "I intend to do right by you, Miss Hawkeye."_

" _I believe you," she said as she began to unbutton her shirt, His eyes widened, what was she doing? Didn't they agree that they couldn't do this? Was it because she was emotional? Because she would miss him? Was she-_

 _Then he saw it._

 _She stood there silently, her arms crossed as she allowed him to take it it. It was large and intricate and had clearly been painful. Her body language confirmed that she had not wanted to be a part of this. He felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't know what else to do. This was the same bright eyed girl who stayed up late to help him study. Who could make him laugh without even trying. Who wasn't afraid of anything. Whose smile sent shivers up his spine. And she had been hurt and he hadn't even known. He wanted to embrace her, apologize that this happened to her, but everything seemed inappropriate._

" _Just promise me something," her voice trying not to crack. "Your notes will be much less complicated."_

She inhaled sharply as she let the door shut behind her. Her heart felt heavy and light at the same time, as if a weight had been lifted from it but it wasn't used to not being held down. Was she happy, was she sad? What was she supposed to be feeling?

"Riza!" she heard him exclaim, his voice excited and desperate. It had been years since he had used her first name, but never had he said it with such emotion. To hell with formalities.

He ran to her with great force, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. She allowed herself to return the embrace and before she knew it they were both sobbing. Still in the embrace, they fell to their knees.

"Sir please," she said, trying to stop crying. "The fuhrer can't be seen crying in public You know you're useless when you're wet." She tried to wipe the tears from his eyes as he looked at her. She tried to smile for him but she still wasn't sure how to feel.

"I'm more useless without you," he said pushing her hands away and pulling her back into the embrace. She allowed it. They sat like this for awhile on the courthouse steps, oblivious if anyone else passed by.

"Marry me," he whispered after a while, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. But she did. "Marry me. I can't lose you. Life's too short. I almost lost you. Riza-"

She pulled away to look at him. His face had never been so distressed, what a fool of a man to just cry in public where anyone could see. He was her fool, though. She allowed herself to cry with him. It was as if her life had started all over, and maybe it had.

"I love you,"

"I know."


	14. Committed

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reading this and being so kind and supportive! I've really enjoyed writing this series and I'm sad it's almost over but I'd love to keep writing more RoyAi in the future. So thanks again guys.

"What is taking her so long?" Ed said trying to brush off the panic in his voice as annoyance  
"Patience now Fullmetal, it'll be worth the wait," said Mustang not even trying to conceal his smile

"But what if she's changed her mind and is halfway to the train station?"

"She wouldn't do that brother!" insisted Alphonse

"But what if she-"

"Brother, Winry isn't going to change her mind," said Alphonse firmly.

"Thanks Al."

"Yeah, if she hasn't come to her senses by now there's a good chance she never will,"

"You're lucky I promised Winry I wouldn't kick your ass on my wedding day, Fuhrer Bastard."

"I bet Ed's getting impatient," said May as she finished applying mascara to Winry's eyes.

"Oh let him!" said Winry as she blinked. "It's my wedding day, I think I've earned to be a couple of minutes behind schedule."

"He's going to be speechless when he sees you," murmured Hawkeye.

Winry blushed. "Well there's a first time for everything I guess,"

Pinako was rushing around her granddaughter, making sure the dress was absolutely perfect. While the old woman's true gift was automail repair, she had surprised Winry by proving herself a talented seamstress as well. The dress had truly been a labor of love, a restoration of the simple frock WInry's mother had worn at her wedding, with some modern touches to make it like something from a dream. Winry looked like a princess, with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt hit to the floor, covered in lace. Her hair was curled and surrounded her face like a halo, .

 _She's glowing,_ thought Hawkeye. _Absolutely glowing_. If you didn't know Winry, you'd think she was carrying on as if it were a normal day, getting everything in order and putting up with Ed's antics but Riza could tell her heart was all a flutter. Even if a part of Winry had always felt this day was inevitable, some part of her thought it would never come. That same part wanted to make it last as long as possible.

"Do you need anything? Are those shoes okay? Do your feet hurt? Are you thirsty?" asked Pinako.

"I'm fine grandma."

"It's best to not keep Ed waiting too long," pointed out Pinako. "I can tell that poor boy's getting restless."

"You're right," said Winry as she looked in the mirror, rightfully taken back by her own reflection. "I think I'm ready. No, I know I'm ready."

"You look beautiful," exclaimed May.

"Thank you," she said as she took a deep breath. "Okay let's get going!"

Her bridesmaids gathered their flowers and handed the bride her bouquet. The ushers opened the doors and and as the ladies prepared to make their way into the church proceeding the bride,Riza heard Winry whisper to herself: "There better not be anything about equivalent exchange in his vows, or so help me…"

"They grow up so fast," whispered the captain to the fuhrer.

"They sure do," he replied. "And there was a time when I thought Fullmetal would never grow."

Riza sighed. "Really sir? Even on his wedding day?"

"I think I've been fairly generous," he said with a smile. "I said nothing about the heels Winry chose to wear, there was a short joke there waiting to be made but I took the high road."

"Sparing him humiliation as you officiate his wedding ceremony, what fine gift."

"Well, at least I know he won't return it."

Riza have him a light laugh as she continued to watch the newly weds. Winry was talking to Major Armstrong, laughing about something and Ed just looked at her grinning like a fool. He was absolutely crazy about her.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" asked Mustang. "At their wedding, I mean."

"Absolutely," she said. "It was obvious to me that Ed loved her, even when he didn't realize it. The way he talked about her, and the way she looked at him… those two were made for each other."

"I remember when we first met Fullmetal, he was just a child, and here he his getting married. Soon he'll be having kids, and they'll be just like him. Can you imagine?"

"It's a lovely thought, sir," she said quietly. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Riza was fixated on Ed and Winry. She considered Ed to be something of a little brother to her, she had watched him grow up, looked out for him, and seeing him so happy filled her with pride. She'd see him overcome so much, him and Winry both. How the two of them could seem so different and yet so similar. How they had known each other practically their whole lives, and how their friendship had blossomed into this wonderful thing. And she had been a part of it.

A part of Riza fought to live vicariously through these two. They had endured so much, they relied on each other to make the pain more bearable. They had overcome so much to find this happiness and now they could share it with everyone they knew. Their story reminded her so much of another story. If only a few things been different, if only the world had been kinder, if only she believed she deserved such happiness, then maybe she and the man beside her could have this too.

Roy sat beside her. thinking all of this, but he was fixated on Riza, wearing the same expression as Ed.

"C'mon Riza she'd tossing the bouquet!" exclaimed Rebecca as she grabbed her friend by the arm. Jean did the same for Roy as Ed prepared to throw the garter. the two allowed their friends to drag them to their respective circles as the bride and groom prepared to throw their treasures into the excited crowd.

Riza and Roy had a bet on who would catch the bouquet and garter and share the ceremonial ance. She knew Rebecca was rather competitive, especially when there was an open bar. If she had her sights set on catching it then no doubt Jean was aiming to be the gentleman who got to dance with her, seeing as he'd get hopelessly jealous if it was anyone else. Although May was not so little anymore and it was no secret she was determined to lure Alphonse onto the dance floor, even though he was still a tad bit shy dancing in his new body. But no one would try to stop him if he had his sights on winning. Riza placed her money on Rebecca, but Roy had faith in mAy.

But as Winry threw the bouquet over her head, Riza couldn't help but notice that all the women around her stepped back. She also couldn't help but notice that Winry somehow aimed the bouquet right where Riza was standing. The flowers landed in Riza's hands almost effortlessly, and no one even tried to intervene. The knowing smiles that surrounded her meant that only one man could have caught the garter. She turned to confirm her suspicion, as Roy raised an eyebrow at her, to explain he knew absolutely nothing about this plan, but what can you do?

"Well look at that!" exclaimed Ed in a fake surprise. "The fuhrer and the captain! It's a good thing you've got Hawkeye to make you look good, as always."

"Very funny Fullmetal," said Mustang as he walked over to the captain. She avoided his gaze, trying to portray to the onlookers that she thought this whole situation was silly. But Mustang was less eager to hide his feelings on the situation. He extended his hand to her. "Shall we?"

She sighed and placed her hand in his as he lead her to the dance floor. The crowd murmured with enthusiasm, they are were in on the plan to make this happen after all, but the two mentally agreed to ignore them as the music began for their dance.

"Don't be afraid to step on his feet Captain!" exclaimed Ed, as Winry nudged him and gave him a glare.

"I'm tempted to let that short joke slip," whispered Mustang as he placed his other hand on RIza's waist and pulled her closer, as if it were something he did every day.

"Careful, sir," she whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder. They began to dance, not oblivious in the slightest to all eyes on them. They were used to this kind of thing. Riza merely used it to heighten her senses, becoming overly aware of her environment and any threats within the crowd. Roy had become accustomed to merely focusing on Riza.

"So captain," he whispered. Ed and Winry had picked a rather long song for their dance. "Have you ever thought about this? Getting married, I mean."

"I suppose everyone does," she said back. "But I never really thought I would. I mean, maybe once when I was young and things were different…"

"Perhaps you just haven't met the right man,"

"Maybe I'm just not the marrying type,"

"Well, that's a shame. You'd make some lucky man very happy."

"There's already an important man in my life, and he's a full time job."

"Captain Hawkeye, are you insinuating that I've ruined all other men for you?"

"Take from it what you like," she joked as he spun her. "I'm committed to you, that's enough for me."

"Hm, would you say you're devoted to me?"

"Not aloud," she said with a smile. "But I will say I think the night's festivities are going to your head."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean,"

"So you're telling me that Winry and Edward just so happen to pick this song?" she asked. "The same song you used to play all the time when we were younger? The same song we learned how to dance to?"

"Such a strange coincidence," he assured. "I may have offered my opinions on the music, but how could I have guaranteed the pleasure of dancing with you?"

"Perhaps the explanation is found in the fact that you've successfully repressed any jokes relating to Edward's height?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"I see," she said, not convinced but she was enjoying the dance. "Edward told me you helped him with the proposal."

"He may have strayed from the script, but who can argue with the results?" he said with a smile. "But he only had to propose once, maybe I gave away my best trick,"

"Well they only have one story to tell, you have your pick,"

"Ah yes, I can tell everyone about all the times Riza Hawkeye didn't marry me."

He had said this lightly but she took his words to heart,

"You must hate me."

"I could never."

The song ended and she stared at the man before her, she felt him hold her closer. His eyes darted to the back and she nodded. She followed him out of the hall and they found a secluded staircase where they could continue their discussion in private,

"It almost makes you jealous," he commented. "Seeing how happy they are. Where we we at their age?'  
"Don't think like that," she said. "Luckily, the world is a bit brighter for them. Their future won't have to stay dreary."

"Did you ever think our world would get brighter?"

"That's why I followed you," she said plainly. "You wanted to make the world a better place, and I thought you could. And here we are."

"Did I make the world a better place, captain? In your opinion?"

"You made mine a better place."

He smiled at her as she looked at the floor. Something had shifted between them where now she felt almost giddy when she said these things to him. But now she said these kinds of things more often. There were less barriers separating them now, so much had changed, yet she was still finding walls and excuses and she wanted to stop but she couldn't.

"I was just returning the favor," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Careful, sir."

He stopped. "Do you think I could make you happy, Hawkeye?"

Silence.

"Because you make me happy. And I just need to let you know that… it's okay if you only see me me as your superior. I know you care about me and my safety, but it's okay to hurt me. I'll get over it. So long as I don't lose you, I'll be fine. But if this is all we are and is all we're ever be, then it's more than enough for me. I can stop asking you to-"

He was cut off by her throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he could feel her breathing. He returned the embrace as she tightened her grip because she didn't know what to say but she didn't want him to finish his thought. It was hard enough hearing it from slowly pulled away, somewhat surprised in herself. Here she was trying to lock in boundaries and stay professional and then surrendering to the same foolish nonsense she tried discouraging in the fuhrer. Mustang looked at her wide eyed and smiling as she cleared her throat, trying to get past her impulse.

"I'm sorry sir, that was… unprofessional."

"Don't worry about it captain," he chuckled.

She looked at him and began to chuckle as well, slightly embarrassed. Suddenly she felt ridiculous. Here she was, standing with a man who loved her and wanted nothing more than to spend his life with her and she couldn't see it through because… why? She was stuck. She knew things would be different, better with time, she had faith in his visions and ability. Yet, here she was living her life as if she was still the same person she was when they were fighting to get to this point.

But things change. They will change again. One day he won't need her. What would she be then? The person she was meant to be if the world had been a bit brighter from the start? As long as he had known her, she had been this unreachable force, pushing him forward and lifting him up. But what happens when he's accomplished it all? She'd still be there, but would he realize his need and especially his desire for her had an expiration date?

"Shall we head back inside?" he asked, extending his arm to her. "If we stay away any longer, people may start to talk."

"Let them," she said taking it. "It's nothing we're not used to."

They walked back to join the party and he felt her grip tighten. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, he imagined how they looked to strangers. They'd smile at them in passing, and comment in their minds how well the two complimented one another.

He may not always need a bodyguard, but he would always need her. She was inevitable, like the rain or the sunshine but she separated herself from the elements by being the one constant thing in his life. The rare thing that makes itself both a desire and a necessity, but often these things do not recognize their own worth because they live to benefit everyone else.

Winry and Ed watched the fuhrer and his captain reenter arm and arm. Winry sighed.

"It feels like we've known them forever," she commented.

"We kinda have," said her husband. "It's a little bizarre, don't you think? I mean, the captain's way too good for him."

"Oh shush!" said WInry smiling. "It's sweet. I could tell they would end up together when I first met her as a lieutenant. The way she talked about him, the way his face lit up whenever she'd enter a room or he'd talk about her…"

"I still don't see it,"

"So that's why you agreed to aim the garter in his direction?"

Ed grumbled and avoided her knowing gaze.

"I just want them to be happy," she said dreamily. "Is that so wrong? They're nice people. they deserve to be happy."

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "But there could be alot of reason why they aren't together."

"Like what?"  
"Maybe the 'equivalent exchange' line didn't work so well on Hawkeye."


	15. The Rise & Fall of Mustang's mustache

A/N: Hey there everyone! I just want to say how grateful I am for everyone's feedback on this series. Reading your reviews had been the highlight of my summer and I'm sad to see it end but all good things must come to an end sooner or later. I've loved writing this so I will most defiantly keep writing more when inspiration strikes. So without further ado, I present to you the conclusion. Be warned, it's basically fluff but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

"Um, Captain Hawkeye?"

"Yes Fuery?"

"The Fuhrer fell asleep at his desk again."

"Thank you for letting me know, I'll take care of it."

Riza sighed as she rose from her desk and let herself into Mustang's office. Sure, Roy was no stranger to napping during the day, but that was when he was colonel. Not that he wasn't important back then, but his new rank certainly had given him more responsibility and Riza knew he only slept at the office when he was overwhelmed. Before it had been extra research, now it was that in addition to spreading himself too thin. He tried to hide from her the best he could, insisting he could balance the usual duties of the Fuhrer as well as several side projects. Try as he might, there simply weren't enough hours in a day and she wasn't about to let him make himself sick or risk the press seeing him like this.

"Sir?" she said sternly, clearing her throat. He jolted awake, attempting to make it look as though he hasn't just been passed out.

"Hawkeye, yes, you're here for the case files?" if his messy hair didn't give him away, his voice did.

"I collected them two hours ago sir," she said gently. "Sir, if you need to leave early to catch up on your sleep, we understand."

"Nonsense, captain," he insisted. "I can't let my team pick up my slack."

"If you keep falling asleep, that won't be optional, sir. How can I trust you've read what you've signed when you keep dozing off?"

"I'm fine," he said firmly. "Besides, it's just this week." That's what he said last week. "It's a little hectic, I've been visiting the orphanage more often and state alchemist exams are coming up, these are things I need to oversee personally. I assure you, my work will not suffer."

"If you say so," she was not convinced. "But don't say I didn't warn you: if you fall asleep in the office again, there will be consequences."

He smiled at her. "I assure you it won't happen again."

It did.

The very next day, Riza walked in to find the fuhrer, leaning back in his chair snoring. What could she do? True, her job was protecting him but she couldn't spend her entire day keeping him awake without falling behind herself. Needless to say, paperwork did little to keep him alert. As much as they joked about, he knew she wouldn't ever actually shoot him for falling asleep, so how could she follow through with her threat?

Suddenly inspired, Hawkeye acted quickly. True, the whole thing was rather childish of her, she hadn't acted this way since the two of them were young but its how she knew it would work. She was almost giddy, though unworried about being caught should he awaken. She finished quickly and excited his office as if nothing was out of the ordinary and sat at her desk to wait.

"Afternoon team," announced Mustang as he came out of his office, yawning. "It's just about time for lunch isn't it? It's a lovely day, why don't we all go out? My treat."

His team just stared at him in disbelief as if he were a ghost.

"Oh haha, is this Hawkeye's doing? What, shocked to see me awake, are we?"

"No sir…" started Fuery nervously.

"It's just, maybe going out in public isn't the best idea at the moment," tried Falman.

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Well-"

"Damn Mustang what crawled on your face and died?" blurted Havoc, coming back from a smoke break.

"What?!" demanded Roy, rushing into his office. He caught his reflection in the window and let out a frustrated scream. Riza fought the urge to smile as she sipped her coffee.

"Who did this?!" he exclaimed angrily, pointing the crudely drawn mustache on his face. "Who let Fullmetal in my office? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Edward Elric hasn't been around for weeks sir," said Breda. "He just had another kid, you know that. He would have been sure to wake you and show you all the new pictures."

That was true, Edward had become the new Maes in that way, taking an enormous pride in booth his children. Besides, Winry would never let him get away with it.

"Okay then, so which one of you is the culprit? Havoc?"  
Havoc threw his hands up in defense. "No sir, I just got back from a smoke break! Ask Rebecca, she's always on my case about it. Though, I've gotten down to two a day…"  
"Alright then," said Mustang, cutting off the possibility about Havoc ranting about his almost girlfriend. "Who else was in my office today? Confess now, or else I'll just order Hawkeye to tell me!"

"I was the only one to go into your office today, sir," she stated calmly as the rest of the team stood there nervously.

Roy looked confused. "Then who-?"

Riza stood up and walked toward the door. "Perhaps now you'll listen when I tell you not to fall asleep at work."

But two can play at this game.

Roy and Riza had always been competitive, a trait that often lead them to push each other to their full potential. Since they seldom disagreed, they were often united by this part of themselves but every so often it backfired. It was usually harmless things when they were young, things like who could ran the fastest and later who could eat the most of Hughes' disgusting homemade stew. But this instance was a whole other level.

Riza thought nothing of it when she came in the next day and the mustache was still there, her thinking that perhaps he understood she was serious about providing penalties. But it was still there the next day. And the next day. And the day after that.

One day it became clear that the sorry caterpillar above his lip was no longer her crude sketch but Roy was actually growing a mustache.

"You can't be serious sir," she said one day, not needing to explain what she was referring to.

"I think it looks rather dashing," said the fuhrer with confidence. "It makes me look distinguished."

"You look foolish."

"I should really be thanking you," he went on as though he hadn't heard her. "You're the one who inspired me to grow it. You and your brilliant ideas."

"Shave it off."

"You know, Major Armstrong complimented it just the other day, saying it was a true symbol of my manhood and gave me the appearance of a trustful leader. I must say I agree with him. Not to mention, the ladies absolutely love it…"

It continued like this for weeks. No matter how hard she tried to hide her distaste for the mustache, Mustang took extra measure to assure it wasn't going anywhere. He gave it credit for his higher approval ratings, Fullmetal's baby squirting her father with her bottle when he came to visit, and the heatwave that caused many female employees to begin wearing miniskirts to work. The team began taking bets as to what would finally drive one of them over the edge. Fuery thought eventually Mustang would give it seeing as it bothered her. Falman thought she'd threaten to transfer. Breda thought she'd sic Black Hayate on him. Havoc bet that without a doubt she restrain him and shave the damn thing off herself.

Though Riza did not entirely give up the fight, she stopped being so actively vocal about it. Knowing Havoc's bet was a real possibility, Roy stopped falling asleep at work to avoid giving her opportunity, thus becoming more alert and productive. Riza's own plan had backfired in more ways than one.

It was a necessary evil in a way, but she accepted it with great hostility and refused to humor him. He was smug about it for her sake, enjoying the ordeal as if they were young again and had an abundance of time for silly games and teasing.

"Well it's certainly been a long day, wouldn't you agree captain?" asked Roy as he and Riza waited for the elevator together.

"I suppose so sir," she responded, holding her stack of files to her chest, talking them home to look over.

"I think you of all people would be pleased Hawkeye," he said lightly. "I haven't missed one deadline since you gave me the idea to grow a mustache. They say the clothes make the man, but I think this is a whole new level, really."

"I'm happy for you sir," she said dryly. "You know I really am proud of your productivity but I won't pretend to like your change of appearance. You say all the time how you value my honesty."

"That I do, among many other things," he said as the doors opened. "And you know how highly I think of your opinion, but you must admit it's rare for me to get your goat nowadays."

She shook her head and almost smiled.

"You of all people should know how refreshing a change of appearance can be, no matter how small," he continued. She knew he had a point. "But, I have considered shaving it, but I'd need a good reason to."

"Why do I have a hard time believing you?"

He laughed. They had done this before: _Let me have your dessert and maybe I'll shave my mustache_ or _Maybe if we leave early tonight I'll find time to shave._ Riza Hawkeye was no fool, and knew the likely chances that the empty promises would remain just that, but she clung to the hope that eventually she'd find the one that would work.

"Fair enough," admitted her superior. "It bothers you that much?"

"I've made it clear how I feel, sir."

He didn't know why he loved that it bothered her so much, He knew it made little sense, and to others it merely seemed like flirtatious teasing, but a larger part of Roy thought Riza deserved to have something like this bother her. Not because he was actively trying to upset her, but he took delight in the notion that his antics were the main source of worry in her life. She wasn't constantly plagued by guilt or worry or conspiracies. It gave him hope, it made him feel normal and he could tell a part of her felt it too.

"Very well," he said with a small smile. "I mean, I suppose I could be convinced to shave it off if you agreed to marry me."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. The phrase had come so effortlessly to him that he was only half aware he had even said it. He didn't retract it but instead kept looking happily straight forward. He had meant it though, she knew he did. He always did. But there was something different this time.

It was more spontaneous. More casual. More simple. To Riza, it was more real.

Before, his proposals had always been accompanied by restrictions making the notion impossible or poor timing. She knew he cared for her, she didn't doubt it, and though she had come to terms with her feelings for him long ago, she had trouble believing he was actually in love with her, or that anyone could be.

She worried that he confused him needing her with love. He had been weak. Blind. Uncertain. Hurt. Scared. Caught up in the moment. In character. Drunk. But not this time. This time there was no hurry, no impending doom or crisis forcing his hand. He had had plenty of time to change his mind, let the idea fade and have things continue on as normal but they had been through the worst and found their version of normalcy but still, still he wanted to be with her.

"If that's what it takes," she said with a sigh.

"Yes I- what was that?" he turned to look at her but she remained cool. "D-did you actually say yes?"

"I suppose I did," she said as if the impact of the moment escaped her. "I mean, so long as you follow through on your part."

"Oh I will!" he said eagerly, then cleared his throat as to not seem so overjoyed. They were still at work, after all, even if they were alone. She was keeping it professional, and so should he.

"So, I suppose we're engaged then," Mustang stated as though it was business as usual though elated.

"I suppose we are," said Riza, matching his tone.

"Well then, it seems appropriate to give this to you," he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a familiar box. Riza knew what was inside.

She nodded. The whole conversation felt unreal to her. Roy pulled out the ring without a word and sipped in onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

His hand lingered as it held hers, he was unable to fully comprehend what was happening. His chest felt much lighter, he had carried the small box around with him for years and now to see it where rightfully belonged was like poetry to him. She stared at the ring and he stared at her. He wanted to take her in his arms and spin her, carry her into the streets sharing the news with anyone who would listen so he knew it was real. But they had always done most of their talking in silence. This wasn't how he imagined this moment happening, but it was damn near perfect to him. Then the elevator door opened and Riza went to exit and Roy wished that the worked on a higher floor.

"Thank you," she said as if he had given her a cup of coffee or lent her a pencil rather than a symbol of his devotion to her. He watched in amazement as she walked away, as if nothing had happened. But she wasn't his captain anymore, she was his fiancée. There was no maybe or avoidance of the question to torture him now, he had all the confirmation he could ever want that his future would be bright.

Maybe the mustache was lucky after all

The next day, Riza woke up and headed to work as usual. There was nothing unusual about the day, the weather was fine the route unchanged, but it felt as if everything was going faster and slower at the same time and her surroundings were brighter as if people were noticing her. She couldn't take her eyes off the ring. It wasn't particularly lavish, just a simple band, but to her it was the most valuable thing she had ever owned.

She hadn't told anyone yet, it had just happened, why rush things? But she felt as though everyone would know. As if this little band of gold screamed that she was in love and was willing to admit it. She was in love, it sounded so odd! What she had with Mustang seemed to go beyond this word yet this word was such a big part of it. _Yes_ , it said, _I've agreed to spend the rest of my life with Roy Mustang. Is that really so surprising?_

She expected a long engagement; there was so much to discuss and plan, but she knew work came first. There would be no wedding talk in the office.

But when she walked in, the office was surprisingly empty. She was used to being early, but she had timed it so she'd arrive after everyone else, yet no one was there. The thought crossed her mind that Roy had told everyone the news and had given them the day off. It was something he'd do if he didn't know she'd kill him. Regardless, she intended to lecture them all about tardiness later, and went in to leave the day's papers on the fuhrer's desk for whenever he came in.

"It's about time you showed up, dear."

Hawkeye looked to her side and saw her grandfather standing beside her, his arm offered to her.

"Grandfather? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have the honor of giving you away."

Confused, she looked around the office and saw it full of people. Her team, Rebecca, Major Armstrong, The Elrics, the Hughes, and Madam Christmas all stood in front of her. But why?

At the center of the room was a clean shaven Roy, failing to suppress a smile.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Well, here's the thing," he began. "We both know how awful I am with paperwork, so last night I made sure to get the marriage certificate but then I realized the likelihood of me forgetting to submit it or fill a part of it out, and you're always saying not to put off these things, so I thought this to be the best solution."

"It's truly the most romantic notion I've ever been witness to!" sobbed Armstrong dramatically.

"And we can have a big, lavish ceremony later if you want," continued Mustang. "But I've spent enough time not being married to you."

She returned his smile as she grabbed her grandfather's arm. Rebecca rushed over, taking down her hair and handing her a small bouquet.

"All right, something borrowed… here take my bracelet," mumbled the self-appointed maid of honor. "Something blue, you've got your uniform, something old… also your uniform. Something new, something new… your ring... wow, he didn't even get you diamonds."

Rebecca went on some more but she her attention was on Roy. She couldn't get over how fitting this was. How typical of him. How perfect.

Once her friend was pleased, she went back to her place in the crowd and Riza allowed her grandfather to lead her down the makeshift aisle. She almost felt silly, having all the attention on her but their glances said nothing new, just with more confirmation. They reached where Roy awaited them, standing next to Edward Elric who would officiate. On the other side of Roy was a picture of Maes Hughes in the best man's spot.

"I'm afraid I don't have my vows prepared," she said gently as her grandfather handed her off, fighting tears.

"Sorry about that," said Roy, taking her hands in his. "It's just that I've had mine ready for about 15 years now."

"If anyone had any reason why this two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," declared Edward, then whispered loudly to Hawkeye. "It's not too late, captain."

She doesn't take her eyes off Roy. "No Ed, apparently it isn't."

The blonde man smile. "Then by the power vested in me by the state of Amestris, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may-."

Before he could finish the sentence, Riza threw her arms around Roy and kissed him. Everyone cheered but the two took no notice, and forget anyone else is there for a moment. It strikes her then that she's only kissed him twice before in their lives, yet it feels like the first time. There's so much time to make up for. He smiles with his lips against hers and lifts her off her feet. She breaks the kiss as he carries her out the door, elated and only slightly embarrassed at the scene. But it hardly mattered considering she'd never been happier.

"Sir, where are we going?" she asked, noticing he was still carrying her.

"We're married now, you really should stop calling me 'sir'."

"Answer the question."

"It's our honeymoon!" he said with a laugh. "Doesn't that mean we get the rest of the day off?"

She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "I'll think about it."


End file.
